MISSING
by urharmony
Summary: JEMMA. What if instead of the shooting, Rick got his revenge from something else? What if certain girls at Degrassi went missing? Emma Nelson being one. Two years later, Jay gets in a car accident by almost hitting someone who ran out onto the highway from the woods. It's Emma Nelson, alive but barely breathing. Ricks still out there, cops on his trail, but is Emma safe with Jay?
1. Please Let Me Go

JEMMA. What if instead of the shooting, Rick got his revenge from something else? What if certain girls at Degrassi had went missing? Emma Nelson being one. Two years later, Jay gets in a car accident by almost hitting someone who ran out onto the highway from the woods. It's Emma Nelson, alive but barely breathing. Ricks still out there, cops on his trail, but is Emma safe? Jays going to make sure she is.

"I pitied you, Rick." Emma said, looking down at her nice pretty little top that was now ruined with yellow paint. How could he just try to kiss her over something like that? Clearly she was only trying to make him feel better, she wasn't flirting!

If she ever had unintentionally led him on, it was by mistake. She didn't want him like that.

Rick stood with there with paint all over him from the prank, and feathers stuck to him. His lower lip almost trembled, and his heart snapped and twisted.

"Get a clue!" with that, the blonde environmentalist stormed off and his eyes burned with tears until he shut his eyes tight.

His sadness quickly turned to anger, clenching his fists. Everybody hated him, everyone wanted to see him suffer and not only was this prank the last straw but Emma Nelson humiliating him and breaking his heart was the very end of Mr Nice guy.

Rick would make them pay. Rick would make _**her **_pay.

"Wanna walk home from school together after last?" Manny asked Emma.

The 15 year old girl was still looking down at her shirt, making sure it was all off of her. She didn't want anyone to know Rick had done something. "Um, yeah." she looks up, snapping out of it and nodded, "I'll meet you at the front?"

"As always!" Manny smiled happily and then something caught her eye, "Ugh, juvenile alert."

Emma turned her head, wondering what Manny meant. Sean led them, his whole 'gang' down the halls of Degrassi. He had on his usual scowl and Emma resisted even rolling her eyes at his 'bad boy' behavior as people who were scared of him, got out of their way. Clearly they didn't really know Sean cause Emma knew he was easy to handle, even if he did have an anger issue. He walked with his new girlfriend, Ellie Nash. Emma didn't even mind it anymore, she was getting over him, focusing on herself now. When she looked to the couple behind them, **they **were the real juveniles. Jay Hogart and Alex Nunez. Emma wasn't stupid, she knew who pulled the prank on Rick.

"Does Jay really think he's going to get away with it?" Emma taunted, cornering her eyes at the gang til they rounded the corner out of site.

Manny looked clueless, blinking, "Get away with what?"

Emma rolled her big brown eyes, "The trivia prank! Alex is the only one with that backstage access, and is the only one cruel enough to of done it in the school counsil."

"Paige hates Rick too?" Manny guessed and Emma gave her a look. Ya. Too cruel for Paige. "Ok, it was Alex but don't give her all the credit, we know it wasn't all her idea." Manny joked half heartingly.

Emma nodded, _**Oh boy**__ did we know whose idea this was. _"Evil master mind Jay." she glared the way he went.

"Must be nice with him focusing on Rick though. I don't think I heard you guys go at anothers throats for weeks." Manny told Emma with a small giggle.

The blonde had to laugh, it was true. She replied as the bell rang for next class, "In fact, I noticed it was starting to get a little boring around here..." she admitted.

As much as Jay got under her skin with his unwitty remarks (as clever as he thought he was), he was still part of Emma's daily day routine. She wouldn't say she _missed _him, she was just so **use to him. **You know how much she was a control freak. Her daily routine day always consisted of waking up, showering, getting ready, watching Jack, helping Spike with breakfast, getting a ride with Snake, meeting up with friends at locker, and bumping into Jay Hogart for a small cat fight, then go to class, getting work down, writing down what's for homework and then studying her butt off til the next day! Then repeat again.

"See you out front after class, Em!" Manny hollared, waving to her best friend and her hair whipped back and forth as she walked away quickly for class.

Emma giggled and rolled her eyes a bit to the guys' eyes that followed Manny. Manny was gorgeous, that was no lie.. where Emma felt like her 'background shadow friend', but that wasn't true. Manny just 'expressed' herself more than most girls, was more 'revealing'. That didn't mean Emma wasn't pretty, infact since this year and growing up from being a child Emma was unknowingly turning guys heads left to right. Emma had always been about upright respect though and she never put herself out there like Manny did now and then. She wouldn't say she was _prude, _**but **_others_ would. Emma just figured herself to be a girl of virtue and morals. Getting straight A's were more important than boys right now, even if she was getting googly eyes from boys. Her studies got too in the way.

"Emma Nelson to the office." came the announcements.

Emma paused and even pouted a little, looking at all the students going into their classes. If she went to the office, she'd be late for class. She huffed but went, holding her books to her chest. Her blonde hair bounced with it's loose curls each time she took a step until she stopped infront of the office.

No shock, Jay Hogart sat down in the chair that waited for Raditch to probably give him detention.

He was napping, leaning back in his chair, eyes closed and his hands rested on his chest and feet on the coffee table infront of his chair. He blocked the other chair with his feet so rudely up so Emma happily kicked it off with her foot and his eyes flew open, glaring up until he saw Emma and raised an eyebrow.

"Greenpeace." he said bluntly and looked around to then yawn and stretch a little. She rolled her eyes and stepped over, taking her seat. He turned and taunted with his Hogart signature smirk, "I had a nightmare we were stuck in this office together." his grey eyes twinkled when she returned a glare.

My god he practically lived to piss her off, didn't he!? Emma folded her long tanned legs as she sat and leaned back, tapping her manicured fingers on her lap, "Not a nightmare Jay, it's true." she sighed deeply, taunting him first before he got the chance, "If you wanna pinch yourself though to 'wake up', feel free."

He rolled his eyes, sitting up and Raditch came out of his personal office, "Hogart." he nodded inside.

"That was weak, GP." Jay noted about her reply and he stood up, looking down at her almost pity like, "Maybe you're getting rusty. Gonna have to come around more to-"

"What are you doing here?" asked a voice, cutting them off and they both looked into the doorway where Sean stood.

Great.

"Awe." smiled Jay, clenching his chest like he had a heart or something and looked between Sean and Emma, "All of us, together again." he rolled his eyes, muttering off and almost went into Raditchs office til Emma spoke up again.

"Isn't Raditch waiting for your pathetic excuses on why you're failing miserably or skipping classes just to sit in your car doing nothing?" Emma taunted. She didnt know if that's what he did, but she bet it was.

He squinted his eyes at her, and had to try not to smirk, "Have you been watching me, Nelson? I'm flattered but I-"

"End it, Jay." Sean scowled, sick of the bickering and had finally got his 'late' slip from the secretary.

Jay narrowed his eyes to Sean before he snickered and entered the office, closing the door behind him. He didn't get it, Sean's little thing for Emma Nelson still. Sure, fine, she came back this year looking pretty hot for a sophomore but she wasn't the only ass and boobs in this school and there were more girls ready to **put out **in their grade.. junior girls! And none of them were outspoken like Emma, or so judgemental, or cute when she's mad- scratch that. Didn't mean to say that but so what? He got off on pissing her off. Wasn't much of a secret...

Meanwhile, Emma left the office after her turn and scoffed. All they wanted was to ask if she wanted to help with their new school play? She was going to be late because of THAT?!

Emma slowed down, seeing a note on her locker that wasn't there 25 minutes ago. 'Emma. _Meet me out in front, now. Manny.' _the letter wrote on the sticky note.

Emma looked around skeptically. Manny? Didn't she go to class? Why would she wanna go home now?

Emma looked at the clock. Only 20 more minutes of her last class left. Whatever, what more could she do? There was no point going now. Maybe Raditch could give her a pass for this absence because it was his fault she was missing it! .. there went her perfect track record.

She grabbed Mannys little sticker note on her locker and began to walk outside. Outside was a little cloudy but sun slowly coming out. Nobody was out there though but Emma just waited for Manny as she gazed at the sun in the cloudy sky almost admiringly..it was beaut-

A cloth went over Emma's mouth who screamed a little but the poison in the cloth made her choke and gasp, and her eyes flutter shut. Oxy. Rick stood behind and caught her before she fell, looking around with wide eyes through his glasses before he dragged her down a few steps to his moms car.

He put Emma in the back, and while he pushed her feet in the sticky note from 'Manny' dropped out of her hand onto the ground. SHe laid passed out in the back of the station wagon. He looked down at her, softening but still angry and slammed the door shut before going to the front and hopped into the drivers seat.

"Say goodbye to Degrassi, Emma." he snarled.

The care drove off, and the sticky note that was really from him to set Emma up, blew away.

That was the last time anybody saw Emma Nelson.

Emma's eyes were blurry, waking up now and then as Rick was dragging her through a cave like underground tunnel. He held his arm around her waist, pulling her as her feet were literally still dragging. She could barely keep her eyes open and when she opened them next, she swore she saw a prisoner like door with Paige Michealchuck behind it, screaming for Help.

Rick said it...Emma was going to pay for what she did to him.

Emma was dropped onto a prisoner like bed in another seperate cell, with only a bucket on the corner of the room to pee in if needed. Her forehead was sweating but she felt cold, and she laid there not being able to move. Wha...why was he doing this? Where was Manny? She moaned out, trying to groan and plead to Rick to stop when he started to tie her wrists to the bed.

"I know you very well, Emma. You're a fighter. Once this drug wears off, you're going to try to fight me." he said matter of factly and finished tying her up, standing up straight and let a sigh out, "I just can't have that."

"_PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" _Emma could hear someone scream. Was that Paige? What was Rick going to do to them? Where were they?

Rick sighed almost sadly, his eyes tearing up to see Emma this way..numb and helpless tied to a bed. "It didn't have to be this way." he went to turn to leave.

He stopped at the door where Emma's eyes watched him with big bugged eyes. Her heart pounded, scared. "Rick." she pleaded, whisper like since could barely even move a muscel. What did he drug her with?

He stopped, but couldn't turn. "I'm sorry but you deserve this." with that, he slammed the door closed and locked it.

Meanwhile, Manny stood awfully confused on Degrassis steps. When Liberty and Jt passed, laughing, Manny stopped them. "Have you guys seen Em?"

"Nope, not since Lunch." Liberty told her.

Manny shook her head confused, "She didn't go to last?"

Liberty shrugged but shook her head no, looking to Jt who wondered what was up. Manny just, didn't feel right about this. Emma was never late, and told her she'd meet her.

In the parking lot, Jay lit a cigerette as he waited for Sean and Towerz. He sat in his orange civic as the wind blew a little. He had his legs hanging out the side of his drivers door and he looked down when he felt something hit his boot. He exhaled his cigerette slowly, squinting his eyes to get a better look and knelt down, picking up the little note.

'_Emma, meet me outside, now. Manny.' _

Clearly a note from Greenpeaces friend. Jays eyes scanned Degrassi, noticing Emma's friend waiting on the stairs but no Emma. He took another smoke of his cigerette before eyeing around the students passing and finding no Emma. That didn't seem like her to be late or nowhere to be seen...

**TWO WEEKS LATER..**

"PLEASE RICK, LET ME OUT! PleASEeee!" Emma begged, crying and tears streaming down her face. She looked scared. Even worse, she looked broken, tortured. She had been through enough, **more **than enough. Rick left her at night in this cave like tunnel and she had to hear other screaming from other missing girls and then during the day when he came back, he paid more attention to her than the others. He raped her, abused her, and her clothes were ripped and dirty.

She received a black eye for fighting the first time, when he took her virginity and then he received a bitten hand when he tried to stop her screaming when he put a hand over her mouth. He didn't rape the other girl(s), only her. She cried every night, just wanting to go home and didn't know why he was doing this to her.

"If you keep screaming, there will be consquences." he was nowhere in site, but Emma heard him and gasped.

She couldn't help but snap though. Being in here for days was getting to her, and she screamed for help if anybody could here her.

Her door opened, and Emma jumped back. She tilted her head confused when Rick stood there, but another person infront of him stood there too and sat on their knees with ducktape over their mouths.. it was Mr Orlander. Rick glared hatefully at Emma and held a knife to Mr O's throat, "You made me do it." he told her.

"_**no, no, no,**_ NO!" EMma shouted, falling back against the wall as Rick slit Mr Os neck and then pushed him forward.

Dead. Blood everywhere.

Emma was put into shock for two days straight, not moving and staring at a blank wall.

TWO DAYS LATER...

She sat on the bed, shaking and sobbing and tried to calm down as she heard another persons sobbing. Emma ran her trembling fingers through her dirty hair, and hissed a bit in pain when she got up. Her legs hurt, everywhere hurt, and even after her 'first' time, it **still** hurt. _Everything hurt._

"Rick." she said, standing at the door again and sniffed, waiting for a reply. Nothing. "Rick please just let me go home. I won't tell, I promise, I promise I won't. I-" she stopped, and shut her eyes, clenching her teeth shut as she continued to cry and just gave up, sliding down the door and onto her butt.. She craddled her legs and cried harder.

She didn't think she was going to see her friends or family any time soon. Maybe not ever.

Meanwhile at Degrassi..

"I didn't give her that note!" Manny cried, tears in her eyes as she looked up at Raditch and another cop.

Snake and Spike sat across from her and Spike looked like a wreck, Snake believed Manny and nodded, putting a hand on her shoulder as the girl put her head into her hands, sobbing.

Emma was missing and now the latest evidence they had was the note Jay Hogart brought in. Why did he hold onto it? He didn't know himself.. he just had a wierd feeling about it.

The one and only sat in the room next to the office, listening to Manny cry to the cops that that letter wasn't from her. He swallowed and tightened his jaw.. if it wasn't from her, than that wasn't a good sign.

Greenpea- _**Emma, **_was really missing. It wasn't like her to not tell anyone where she was, even Jay knew that. Christ, it wasn't even like Emma to miss one day of school. Paige Michealchuck also had been missing, but some were thinking it might of had to do with her forbidden relationship with Mr O, who also was missing. So her and Emma might of not been connected.

Emma's picture was on tons of posters with the words in bold letters writing MISSING. It was taped all over the city and school.

Jay exited the school and yet again is was not a sunny day. Could it of been ironic that the sun was gone since Emma had been missing? It just didn't feel quite the same. It was quieter...sadder.

"Hey baby." he heard and looked up to Alex walking up the steps to him and stopped, putting her arms up and resting them on his shoulders.

He looked away and swallowed hard, "Gonna skip the rest of the day."

"Want some company?" she asked with a seductive smirk, titling her head at him.

"nah." he shook his head no, and grabbed his keys from his pocket. "Going to just head home."

Alex dropped her arms and eyed him wierdly. He had been acting strange for a while, "Are you going to dump me or something? I've been getting cold shoulders from you. What did I do? Tell me what-"

"not everything is fucking about you, Lex!" he yelled, glaring at her now viciously.

Alex jumped, and then swallowed hard. He was right. It wasn't about her right now. Even if Alex wasn't friends with Nelson or Michealchuck that didn't mean she was happy they were missing. Nobody knew what had happened and she did hope deep down they were fine.. But.. that couldn't be the reason Jay was upset could it be? He didn't _care _about either of them...

She watched him scoff and storm around her, walking off and she eyed him and tried to shake it off.

They were fine. He'd be alright. Everyone was just on the edge. Everything in Degrassi would be normal again soon.

...but it wouldn't be. Emma's absence really made an impact at school. Even Ellie was having trouble talking to Sean about it. I mean, Emma had always been around even if they were ex's, Sean still cared about her. She meant alot to him, knew her since he was 13. But it was Manny who really suffered through the weeks and it showed. She was losing it, trying to find Emma, never giving up and looked restless. There was search partys, and flyers everywhere but you could only look for someone for so long until it was un healthy and you had to let the person go.

That's what happened when it hit the year point. Chances of finding a missing person after a year were slim to one.

She was probably dead.

...

...

...

When another year went by, Manny had to stop obsessing over it. It took lots of therapy, and Spike went through it too. They had to accept Emma was gone. They had to move on with their lives.

This would of been Emma's senior year now.

Manny was back with Craig. For some reason, it gave her comfort to be with someone who knew a lot about her past. Who knew Emma. Who knew why she was the way she was now.

Sean had stopped dating Ellie this year when she went onto college since he was held back but so was Jay. The two were single and in senior year. Yup, Jay was single, he was since Alex and him had broken up but long before this year. Jay cheated on her, even with her own best friend Amy. Last year she finally called it quits. She knew he wanted it, but just couldn't say it. She ended up being a lesbian anyways. She still talked to Ellie, even if Sean still acted heartbroken over the break up. Ellie had reason though, Sean never got over Emma being missing and Ellie always misunderstood his worry and depression for being inlove with Emma. It wasn't like that, she was just an important person too him but it was the reason he and Ellie lost their spark.

Spike was a home mother now, and took care of Jack. It took a year for her to want to move away from the place that reminded her of Emma everywhere she went. Snake stayed, and she left.

It was like everyone was leading completely different lives now and acting 'okay' about it. Things weren't the same anymore, and they accepted it..

Emma was gone.

...

... a blonde girl went running through the woods, it was cold and foggy, and she had no shoes. She stepped over rocks, glass, anything you could think of in the woods but she didn't care. She kept on running. She wore a white short summer dress (he liked to put her in these clothes like she was still 15 years old). Her hair was almost to her elbows now, and from being in a tunnel for quite some time, she had milky white skin and the sun that peaked out a little hurt her eyes.

She had a scratch on her arm, like someone had tried to grab her. There was blood on the side of her forehead, a little in her hair. There was some blood on her dress but that blood wasn't her own. It was Ricks.. She couldn't breath, but just kept running. _She was out. She was out._

She panted and stopped, sobbed and saw light. Cars. Those were cars. She ran toward the light and found she stood on a highway. She turned and her eyes widened, a car coming right for her and she was stricken with so much fear as it began to screech and try to stop from hitting her, that she fainted.

Emma Nelson laid on the road, her hair sprawled in an S and dirt and blood all over her. Her arm laid around her waist, the other one against the solid ground and her eyes were shut, head turned from fainting.

The car had stopped, and the guy got out, jogging a little and leaving the door open to go check on the person he almost hit. His mouth started to hang open until he stopped infront of her and peered down at the girl. He did a double take, noticing she looked familiar. His breath then stopped, and he almost went into shock himself, his eyes popping out and looking around as he put his hand on the back of his neck and backed up, almost afraid. He got the courage to race back forward and eye the girl again

Holy shit.

It... no, it couldn't be her. This looked like a young woman. Blonde, very toned, maybe around 18. He bent down, and extended his hand to move some hair out of her face but he stopped himself for a second.

..._this couldn't be her. Come on, don't be stupid._

Jay couldn't help but speak up, and he swallowed hard before he whispered roughly, "_Emma?"_

The girl whimpered


	2. What Happened To You

Nurses in the hospital stood around the hospital lobby, sitting at the counter, talking to another. Some were even eating donuts. It was a boring Sunday night, nothing ever really happened on those nights..

The emergency door was kicked open roughly, with a guy who looked around his 20's came barging in with a girl in his arms. She looked hurt and he pleaded, "We need help!" already though, Doctors and nurses had run to him with a stretcher.

"Put her down on here." the nurse told Jay, and he did so quickly and clung to the side of the bed he laid Emma on, "Sir you have to wait here."

"No I-"

The doctor was putting a flashlight in Emma's face, trying to speak to her and open her eyes. He looked back at Jay thought sternly and said, "If you want us to help your girlfriend, you're going to have to wait here and let us do our work."

Jay stepped back as they rushed off, pushing Emma to the emergency room. He looked like he had been run over by a bus. One nurse stayed with him and got her own flashlight out as he slowly sat down on the chair behind him, eyes wide.

"Sir, maybe you need checked too." the nurse told him.

He snapped out of it and instead of answering her, he just shook his head no and got to the point, "Her names Emma Nelson, call her parents. She's been missed for two years."

The nurse paused, and her mouth hung a little as she looked the direction Emma went. A missing girl? Two whole years? "Diane!" she went running to the nurse at the counter near the phone, "Get a hold of **Emma Nelsons **mother."

"Does she have a health card here?" Diane asked.

"She's a missing girl"

Diane's eyes widened, and grabbed the phone. She called the cops first, and then they got a hold of the only family they could reach here.

Snake bolted in, head whipping back and forth and ran to the counter. Jay was slumped back in the chair he had sat in hours ago and he sat up when he noticed Mr Simpson.

"Emma. She's here!? Emma Nelson." Snake told the nurse at the desk and cops stood behind her, turning to the man they were sure was the missing girls daughter.

"Sir. Take a breather, I know this is a lot to take in." a cop said, moving the nurse out of the way to speak to the man, "She's okay. She's going to need you to keep calm though. She's going to be in a rough state, anything that could scare her could do more harm."

Snake blinked, eyes wide but nodded and tried to get it together. His palms were sweaty, heart racing. How could they tell him to calm down!?

He did though, and the cop nodded appreciating like before pointing behind Snake, "This man found your daughter on the highway, she was in really bad shape."

Snake turned, and looked around to notice Jay Hogart and no other man. Just Jay. "Jay?" he had to question. Jay even seemed to have a tough time locking eyes with him and he just looked down at his feet before nodding up at him and clenched his jaw.

"How is she?" Snake asked him and then turned to the cop, "Can I see her?"

Meanwhile, Emma looked cleaned up again. Her old blonde hair shining as bright as it use to, falling naturally straight around her clean face. The tiny scar by the right of her forehead was stitched up. Her eyes, they weren't the same, they were dark, and you knew there was dark secrets behind it too. She wore a white hospital gown with the bracelet around her wrist. When she had woken up the first time, they had to hold her down from screaming and struggling.

They made matters worse when they tied her to the stretcher by her wrists. _Like Rick did to her on the bed._ She sobbed now, eyes closed and wrist tied to the stretcher until she heard her name, "Emma."

She looked up, tears in her eyes but knew that voice. Snake stood there in the doorway, a nurse with him and the other Doctor beside Emma. He didn't know what to do to restrain her.

Emma couldn't believe it, it had to be some sick game Rick was playing on her. This couldn't be Snake...she couldn't be _home._

She looked around startled like and tried to get up, forgetting her wrist was tied and she again tried to yank it out, "Get it off me!" she begged, looking helpless.

"Get them off her!" Snake growled at the Doctor.

"Sir, she kept fighting-"

"You think strapping a missing girl down is alright?! Maybe this whole time she's been gone she was tied up somewhere!" Snake went to Emma, already untying one.

Emma looked up from him as he continued to yell at the doctors. Her eyes were wide, but softened. It was Snake. She looked down at her now free hands, and rubbed them as they were sore from her trying to struggle out.

Snake finally turned to her, eyes softening as well and tears swelling up. "Emma..." he couldn't find the words and finally choked out while cupping her face, "**What happened to you."**


	3. Keep You Up At Night

It didn't take long until the lions tried to go after the little lamb. The hospital was being crowded by reporters and noisy people who wanted to see the missing girl alive.

Jay stood against the waiting room wall, still waiting to find out what was going on. Snake was allowed to go in, but he figured maybe he wouldn't get his own turn to go see her. Plus, why'd she wanna see him anyways? He stood there for another moment with an unreadable look.

While the Doctors and nurses tried to plea the reporters and cameras to get out, Jay snuck out from behind the fiasco and itched the back of his head. He left, and went into his car. He sat in it, staring ahead blankly, car not moving, and he jumped when his phone went off.

He grabbed it from his pocket, glancing at the hospital before back in his car, "Yeah?" he coughed to clear his throat

"Turn the channel to 6." came Sean's reply.

The news channel. Jay looked back at the hospital at the corner of his eye. Time to tell Sean what had happened. "Don't need to.." he muttered, "Got front row seats."

"What?!" Sean asked and he sounded overwhelmed, "Do you see her? Is it actually here?"

No wonder Ellie misunderstood Sean, the guy honestly still sounded in love with her. They hadn't been though. They were only kids. They were older now, different, and she _looked different_ too. She was no kid anymore..

"It's her." Jay finally spoke and swallowed, "I found her on the road."

"**you **found her?" Sean asked, and Jay could of sworn there was even jealousy over that. Well._.that_ was twisted.

Trust Jay when he said he wished he didn't find her, that somebody else had. Seeing a girl who you knew didn't deserve this look like that on the highway, hurt and barely breathing...Jay had a feeling he'd have nightmares for a while.

"She's alive then? She's okay?"

"She's fine Cam, least I hadn't heard any deaths been called." he mumbled, trying to stop his own nerves with his old emotionless remarks. Nothing was stopping it though.

"Your an ass Jay. I'm coming. I wanna see her."

Jay rolled his eyes, glaring at his car radio as if it were Sean. Can the guy be any more dumb? "They aren't letting anyone but her parents in. It's going to be like that for a while. She..." Jay noticed himself lose his voice and bit the end of his tounge. He cleared his throat again and said, "It looked like she was kidnapped or something. Somebody did this to her.."

There was silence, and Jay nodded. Sean finally shut up. Emma Nelson had been missing because somebody **took her**. Their fears were right all along, and it made their skin crawl..

It was one week later.

Emma sat in blue jeans and a fitted white sleeve hip hugging top. She looked _well. _Well enough for what had happened to her at least. It took serious Doctor care, and 24/7 therapy. This was the only day she was let out of the hospital and it was only because she was to go to the police station, to tell her story.

Her mom sat beside her in the sheriffs office, and she stroked Emma's hair. She hadn't stopped crying for days. Her baby was alive.

Jack was 5 now, and somewhat remembered Emma but still didn't know what the fuss was about. He didn't understood so he was with Snake right now, home. Snake already knew what happened, but now the cops were going to find out..

Upon hearing Spike and Snake split over Emma's disappearance, really bothered the blonde girl. When she saw her mother again, she was over joyed and finally felt somewhat safe. But when she saw Snake and Spike alone together, she saw that sadness still over them, because they were a broken family now. Spike lived in Alberta with Jack, and Snake had been alone here in their old house for two years.

Spike though right now was staying here, in their old house because she knew that'd be best for Emma. They were going to be able to bring her home.

The tape recorder started, and Emma swallowed the fear down in her throat as they begun.

The cop started first, "Victims name is Emma Christine Nelson. Age 17, birthday June 6th. Missing for two years." he nodded at Emma after a moment. This is when she was to talk.

She finally clenched her fists, and began. She was strong. She could do this, "..I was at school when it happened, I had missed my last class, and I was told by a friend to go meet her outside." Emma's eyes started to swell with tears and Spike looked worried but Emma went on, "But it wasn't her, It was Rick Murray." she took a deep breath in, and it was shakey, "He kidnapped me, and he brought me somewhere... i-it looked like a cave. A tunnel with old prison cells or something and he-he kept me in them and other girls."

"What other girls, Emma?" the cop asked.

Emma began to sob but tried to keep it together, "Paige. Mr. O. .. others. I can't remember their faces I-I just heard their screams-"

"That's enough!" Spike cried, hugging her daughter into the arms and looked at the cops, "This is too much for her right now."

"We just need one thing." the cop begged, "We got the mans name, we just need to ask about the place she was in."

Emma nodded, pulling away. "I wanna help." her voice cracked.

The cop nodded and took his notepad out, "Emma, did you hear anything while in this tunnel? Water? Birds?"

Emma looked down, trying to remember..

She remembered a time she laid on the bed, still only 15 years old. This was after Ricks second time of raping her. She numbly laid on the bed, her skirt still raised a bit and he was standing up buckling up his pants. She didn't hear his movement though, just sounds of water or something over them. She closed her eyes and imagined it was the ocean-

"Water." Emma said out loud, fear dripping in her voice.

One cop looked to the other, "That sounds like the old underground tunnels used back in the day. It's been abandoned for years."

"Jesus. Call for back up. We'll go **now."**

Cops were gathered up, and they had went to the very place Emma told them about. They found clothes, and buckets and old food on Degrassi school trays that Rick must of took to feed the girls. The cell doors were open though, no girls.

"Over here!" one cop called, and a few of them raced in, stopping in their tracks. They did find one thing.

Mr O's body, two years of a corpse. It wasn't pretty. Some even had to look away. They found one cell door closed, and feared it was Paige behind the door but it was another unknown girl who had gone missing.

"Grab the beds for evidence. Find any prints you can, just do everything you can." the cop plead his team. This was sick. Who would do this?

Where was the other missing girl?

Meanwhile...

Jay leaned on his kitchen counter in his apartment. He hadn't gone to school today which was kinda stupid of him. It was his last year and he only needed to pass two more classes.. but one day wouldn't hurt. He had a beer open, and his tv was on..but he wasn't watching it.

He stared at the newspaper, before sipping his beer and his door started to pound.

When he left to go answer it, it gave more of a view to see what was in the news paper. Emma's picture, along with Paige and two other missing girls. Rick's face was in the center, only in big words now it said WANTED.

Jay went to his door and opened it a little before it was pushed open and Sean came storming in. He was raging, and Jay could tell.

"It was Rick, Jay. RICK ! He sat infront of us for two fucking years and we never knew?!"

Jay sighed, looking down at his beer and just simply insisted, "You need to go home before you break something valuable of mine."

"I can't. I can't.." Sean paced around but slower, his eyes holding such pain and sorrow. When Emma had been missing, Sean thought she was actually gone for good or dead. The worst thing was he knew when she left was that she still thought he hated her. He didn't. Never could. He wanted badly to see her. She was his best friend in some really twisted way.

"I know." was all Jay could say, not looking up and just opened his door for Sean to leave again, which he did. He dragged his feet out but he looked back at Jay helplessly to then nod. He muttered something before he left and Jay shut the door.

The tv was still on, and Jay rounded his living room, still holding his beer and went to take his last sip before he paused, and gripped his hand around it tighter. He turned and threw it angrily at the wall, and his breathing was unsteady.

Rick Murray. Why didn't Jay think of it? Emma had always been hanging around the freak before she went missing and he already had a sick record of putting a girl into **acoma. **Emma was just another name on the list. Jay felt sick, cheated, and the next thing he knew he threw his fist into the wall.

It cracked a bit, and Jay blinked. He pulled it out and the wall crust dropped from the imprint.

He had never thought Emma was dead. He knew, for some reason, she had to still be out there. But he never thought it'd be this bad. He put on a good act when he was a young punk two years ago, picking on her, on Greenpeace like he didn't like her. The fact was he did, at least respected her that is. He found her fun to get rattled up because she could actually fight back. She was a fighter. Ya, a fighter.

She'd get through this. He was sure she had tons of friends and family who'd help her.

Manny Santos was probably on cloud 9.

"and this is your room!" Manny told Emma, standing with her long lost best friend in her basement now.

Spike and Snake had brought Emma home and now Manny was staying the night because they thought it'd be nice too. The two were inseparable before.

"Remember this?" Manny asked Emma, giggling a bit and looking up at the stars above them that were stickers and glowed but only half of them did now because they were so old. Emma and her did it when they were 13.

Emma smiled a little, but not so much. She eyed Manny, seeing how much she grew up too. She had cut her long hair and it wasn't so dark anymore but a nice chest nut brown and she had bangs across her forehead while her hair stopped a medium length. She had missed her own best friend grow up, cause she already looked like a young woman.

"and tomorrow, when we go back to school-" Manny couldn't help but stop, when she finally paused to remember that was the last time she saw Emma.

The blonde opened her mouth, but no words came out. She saw Manny try to hold in her sob and had even turned away from Emma. The blonde noticed a lot of people did that now to her, turned before she saw them react to what was normal. They seemed like they were trying to shield Emma away from hurt but.. thats was one thing Emma knew best about.

"Its okay, Manny." Emma stepped forward, but stopped before she reached out to hug her. She remembered when she was so touchy like that, emotional and caring. But now other than the hugs of her parents, she didn't deal well with touching.

"No it's not." Manny disagreed, turning and shrugging her shoulders, "it's not fair either. Rick did this to you and he's still out there a-and-"

"And they **will catch him**." Emma insisted, but didn't know why she was trying to convince Manny when she couldn't even convince herself. Ya. She thought as well Rick would come back, and finish what he started. Yet Emma put on a good show, pretending she was at least a **little **okay. She wasn't.

"I missed you so much." Manny cried again, going to Emma and pulled her into a hug. Emma was shocked, and went to pull back but when she felt the old familiar bond of her and Manny...she softened. It wasn't SO bad, somewhat comforting and she soon found herself hug her back slowly and closed her eyes.

The two now laid in her bed late at night, neither of them getting one second of shut eye. Emma looked up at the fake stars, and Manny was looking at her.

"You can always talk to me." whispered Manny.

It was silent for a moment.

"You don't want to know what I have to say, Manny." Emma just quietly said back, eyes still up on the stars, "...it'd keep you up at night."

Manny frowned. Just knowing something had happened to Emma kept her up all the time. Craig always complained that she never slept well.

"Try me."

Emma paused, and looked at Manny at the corner of her eye. She looked back up, taking a deep breath and giggled a little. Wow.. it'd been a while since she laughed. She frowned and finally spoke, "The last time I remember looking up at these lights, me and you were giggling about the usual, boys.. you ofcourse still crushing over Craig."

Manny lightly smiled but deep down she admitted that little crush had burnt out. Craig was really just her safety blanket now.. and sometimes she felt he knew that. Sure they cared about another, but love? Maybe not..

Emma had been quiet for a while until she finally continued, "I was still a stupid little girl heart broken about her first crush dumping her and had started seeing Chris. I told myself I was this strong independent little..c_rusader." _the word made her think of someone, snickering a bit and shook her head, "That I cared more about my hard work than boys but I didn't. I was still a dumb teenage girl with boys on the mind. I use to think I knew so much." her eyes went cold, "I didn't."

She had heard it was Jay Hogart who found her, and brought her in. That was sort of crazy.. of all people it was him.

She never saw him though. She swore two years ago if he found her like that he'd just step over her body and keep on walkin, probably with Alex on his heels...but he didn't.

Maybe she was being to cruel. He was only human. Finding help for a body you found on the side of the road was pretty mandatory.. it was just funny knowing your mortal enemy when you were young had saved her.

Manny put a hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of her thoughts, "Don't beat yourself up because of who you use to be." she bit her lip and said, "You were amazing and you **were strong**. You still are, Emma. That 'dumb girl' who was stuck in that cell got herself out, didn't she?"

A flashback hit Emma hard, about the day she got out. Rick had turned his back for one second, because he had dropped a banana from off Emma's food tray. Emma was hopeless at the point, and would just sit in bed almost all day long every day. He had brought in a tv for her to watch when she was 'good'. He even set up an old dresser in her cell full of only dresses for her to wear. She had looked over when she saw him turned, and the door still open and her eyes widened.

_This was the only chance she'd ever get._

_"HEY!" Rick yelled when he saw her lung for the door. He looked the same, maybe just taller and less lankly, more lean. He had to be since always struggling to hold down the girls. He was also 17 now like her. Same glasses, same anger issues. "GET BACK HERE!" he grabbed her hair before she got out and grabbed her arm, his nails digging into it and she screamed in pain before falling back with him and hit her head hard._

_She got up quick though and she kicked him hard in the face while they both shuffled to get up fast. _

_Rick landed back, groaning and he panted heavily and tried to chace her back to the door but she got it, and she closed it behind her, locking him inside. _

_"NOO!" he yelled, eyes wide and staring at her through the cell door bars and she was just as scared and turned, running for her dear life. _

_It was like the walls were closing in on her as she ran, and she tried to find an exit. She heard the water and went towards it, and found a small gate that she opened and stepped outside. The sun hurt her eyes and she stood in the woods. She ran for miles and miles..and..well, you knew the rest._

END OF FLASHBACK.

Emma bolted awake. She must of fallen asleep and had the nightmare that just gave her flashbacks of her own life. She looked next to her, seeing Manny sleeping. Well, that was something, both girls actually got some sleep...her more or less.

Tomorrow, she'd be back to school.

..and she was dreading it.


	4. Back At Degrassi

Emma stood looking right back at Degrassi as if it was glaring right back at her. She didn't know if she could take a step forward.

Her mom asked her if she wanted to just move to Alberta, which make sense but..something was making Emma stay put. She didn't want to just run away, it wouldn't make things any better.. right? I mean, that was an over said phrase, facing what you were scared of and it won't scare you anymore. But as she stood there, still afraid...she couldn't help but think that saying was a bunch of horse shi-

"Ready?" a hand slipped into hers, and on the other side so did somebody elses. Liberty and Manny. They both smiled with support to Emma who smiled softly back.

"Ready as I'll ever be." she said, and they put one foot out infront of the other then charged into school.

The students were warned, some were told of Emma Nelson coming back and even cops talked in front of classes. They explained that the best thing was for students to go on like everything was normal, and not to stare at Emma.

When Emma got into Degrassi, that's **all **the students did. Stare.

She kept her head down, and her feet walked the familiar way to her locker. When she looked up, Manny even giggled, "Em, you even remember where your old locker was."

"Old?" Emma looked to see JT standing at her locker. Correction: Old locker.

But as he stood there with it open, he grinned, holding his backback and a few books. He had emptied it for her. Toby even stood behind him, both smiling to Emma but Jt always had the biggest, brightest grin.

Emma smiled sadly back as he playfully noted, "Kept it warm for yeah." he stepped out of her way, letting her have it back.

Libertys heart even skipped, grabbing on JTs hand when he backed up. Her boyfriend was such a charmer.

"Wait.." Emma paused, not putting her bag down yet and eyed Jt with Liberty while they walked off.

"yup." Toby joked, "It's a thing."

"Their a thing." Manny nodded.

Emma blinked and couldn't believe it. Wow. Go Liberty. She crushed on JT for years! Bout time I guess.

"Happy to you see back, Em." Toby breathed, and stepped forward.

Emma saw it like in slow motion, he came to close and maybe too fast. Something set her off and she stepped back, not wanting the hug.

"Em?" Toby asked, looking a bit confused and hurt.

Manny's mouth dropped and tried to explain, putting a hand on Toby's shoulder, "It's just a thing for the moment Toby. You can understand, right?"

Emma felt horrible, and she tried not to let the tears burn her eyes. Toby was a long time friend, why was she acting this way? "Toby I felt even wierd hugging my parents again the first time. I'm sorry-"

"No Emma, I completely understand." he looked like he was sick and worried about her, "Everything you've gone through-"

"Lets get to class!" Manny said, clapping her hands together and not wanting Toby to bring that up with Emma. Was he demented?! Who did that to someone who was going through something so horrific!?

As her and Emma headed to class, Emma still noticed everyone staring. She looked down, wondering if it was her outfit. Rick had made her HATE dresses, so she stuck to a nick pencil high waist skirt and polka dot shirt. She thought she looked cute but...maybe not.

Manny huffed, glaring at even Spinner and her own boyfriend Craig staring when they entered the room and she even hissed at them as they walked by. Manny led Emma to their spots and finally said it out loud, "Emma, do you think it was too soon to come back to school?"

Emma was mumbling as she was taking her binder out and opening it, "been locked up for two years. In a cell. You think it's too soon to come back to school? To get out?"

Manny looked worried, but then convinced, but then worried again as Emma kept mumbling.

"Think i'll skip science though. That's where I met Rick. In science-"

"Em?"

The blonde snapped out of it, and she was biting her nails and looked over at Manny like she hadn't known she was speaking out loud and then put her hands down in her lap, a little embarressed and looked down.

Thankfully, the teacher got the class started when the late bell struck. Kwan started Emmas favorite subject, Shakespeare.

"Everyone turn their pages to 85."

Everyone did as told, and Emma looked up waiting for Kwan to read and was a little taken back when she caught Kwan look at her and smile softly. Emma was always a great student, she was glad to see her back.

"Romeo and juliet.." Kwan kept reading, and for once, Emma found herself following and wrapped up in it. For once, for more than a few minutes, Emma was calm, and not thinking of Rick. She really did love Shakespeare, she really did love-

The door opened, interrupting the class from reading and a figure walked quickly in. He was late. He was a tall, lean guy, with a **Jay** sort of figure and face. Wow. It **was** Jay. . My god he had grown up. Where had the little gangster clothes gone to? Instead, now a fitted t shirt and jeans but still that famous black hat on his head placed on backwards and had his large black jacket on.

Emma couldn't help but stare wide eyed. He was the one who found her. Here he was, her long lost enemy yet her _savior _too at the same time. Kinda confusing for a girl.

When he almost went by, he looked up and even stopped in his tracks for a few seconds. His blood went cold, but then warm as he looked her up and down.

**Her.**

She was here. Back at Degrassi?

_It's good to see her not bloody, or bruised. She looked __**good. **_

He blinked, ripping his eyes off of her but blinked once or twice too much more. He looked rattled up, and itched the back of his neck as he took his seat in the back and avoided looking at her or even up from his desk.

Kwan went on reading, and Emma tried to focus.

Lunch time came, and Emma picked at the food on her tray and then pushed it away. Maybe it was because it reminded her of Ricks tray eating as well, and he had happen to steal a Degrassi tray too. So.. .bad memories really.

"Not hungry?" frowned Liberty.

She sat with only her as the boys were lined up for food. Manny was probably somewhere with Craig or cheer practice.

Emma just shook her head no and decided to stay quiet. That was until she felt someone hovering over her and she looked up under her eye lashes.

Sean.

His hair had grown out, but I guess his wife beaters didn't. Same old serious look upon his face as well as he stared at her but softened when they locked eyes "Emma." he choked out.

Emma was a little shocked. Didn't expect to really see him. How didn't she think of this?

"I can't believe you're back." he stared in awe, standing in the library now so he and her could have some time alone. He had asked for it ofcourse.

Emma stood there, shifting a little in her spot but nodded.

His eyebrows furrowed together, looking down and his blood boiling again, "I can't believe it was him. Emma, if I had known-"

"Nobody could of known, Sean." she insisted and crossed her arms. Why was he beating himself up so hard for this? Sure she'd worry about him too if he had gone missing but she was back, and it was...fine.

He stepped closer, and went to hug her. Emma almost jumped back, her eyes wide and he saw it. His eyes grew large and looked down at his hands and back at her. "You're afraid of me."

"No, Sean, that's not it."

"yes you are." he looked hurt and angry, "look what he did to you!"

Emma felt sick to her stomach hearing that, and by chance, Manny came rushing in with Craig by her side.

"Sean! What is wrong with you!" Manny pushed him away from Emma and Craig put his hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe you should go dude."

_'look what he did to you. look what he did to you'. _Emma turned away from them, shutting her eyes tight as that repeated in her head over and over, her heart racing and stomach turning. Rick had ruined her and she knew it.

She took off through the bookshelves and down some isles and almost out the door but Manny called her back, both the guys behind her looking worried. "Emma!"

The blonde turned from the opened door but didn't leave just yet. She sighed and turned her head, looking sternly at both Manny and Sean. "I'm okay, alright you guys? I'm ok." she assured and raised an eyebrow at Manny who wouldn't budge until she sighed and nodded. Sean was already nodding, just happy to know she wasn't mad at him.

He couldn't control his anger issues sometimes, she knew that. Everybody knew that. But she knew he was a big softy too when it came down to it.

When she left, the door closed behind her and they didn't follow her out. She turned and went to walk to her locker to see Jay by his, standing right near the library and looking right back at her. She stopped in her tracks, her mouth opening but nothing came out and it just hung open.

His eyes were the same, piercing through her and so full of emotion that she could never guess what one it was. Maybe all?

He glanced back at the library and leaned his shoulder on his locker as he asked her, "How many times are you going to say its all okay when it's not?" he asked rather bluntly. He had **seen **what she looked like after getting away from Rick... they didn't. They didn't know how** horrible** it really was. This wasn't a happy fairytale, her friends and family couldn't help her through this. This would stick with her forever even with years of therapy.

Emma looked back at him just as bluntly and simply replied back in honesty, "Til they believe it and leave me alone."

With that, Jay watched her walk away down the empty hall and out of site. He tightened his jaw, looking down and tapped his finger on his car keys he held with the other hand before straightening up and left the building himself.

Emma was walking down the Degrassi stairs as the last bell rang and students ran out, racing to get home. Emma ran a hand through her hair, taking a deep breath.

"You want a ride?" his deep voice asked, and she turned around back to Jay.

He held his car keys and unlocked his car. Emma turned her head to see the classic bright orange civic. He couldn't help but smirk when she slightly laughed and gave him a look. He still had that ugly looking thing? Stood out like a sore thumb.

"No." she replied and he raised an eyebrow.

No? That was it? No.

"Why not? Don't trust me?"

Emma looked back at him and squinted her eyes, eyeing him. She tilted her head and couldn't help but smile and shake her head. Trust Jay Hogart? Oddly, she did. He had after all brought her to the hospital. But she wouldn't tell him that ever. Secondly, they were suppose to keep pretending to be enemies again weren't they? Maybe she was growing out of their bickering old ways but where was this nice guy coming from? She had her excuse, where was his?

Yet, he still had that smart ass little smirk and his eyes were twinkling the way it use to. He was finding other ways to crawl under her skin...

He smiled back til they were cut off, "Emma."

The blonde turned towards Snake in his red car, his passanger window open to he could yell out to her to get in. He was going to be driving her to and home from school every day. He really wouldn't let her out of his site.

Emma turned back to Jay and noted, "I have a ride. Thanks."

He just merely nodded, watching her go and then caught Snake eyeing him down. When Emma got in, and started to buckle up, Snake happened to get out of the car without her worrying where he was going.

Jay was walking to his car until he heard his name called and turned to Snake. The tall ginger haired man stopped infront of him, and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Uh, ya?" Jay had to ask, wondering what he wanted and noticed Mr Simspon struggling.

"I never thanked you for what you did." he told Jay.

Jay froze, but nodded a little and shrugged. What else was he suppose to do or say? He looked to Snakes car, seeing Emma sitting in the passanger seat and had no clue her Step dad and him were over here chatting. **Jay **couldn't believe they were over here chatting.

Didn't Mr Simpson hate him

"Thankyou." he confirmed but then licked his lips nervously, "But I need one favor."

Jay looked back at him to nod, "Sure."

Snake looked a little regretful to say this, "It might not be_ best_ to be around her right now, with everything going on...so could you, just stay away from her? Please?"

Jay was a bit taken back. His eyes looked back at Emma who was now talking to JT and Liberty who stood outside the car. He looked down and away, and slowly at Snake again with an unreadable look on his face but his eyes looked hurt while he nodded.

"No problem." he said roughly, before turning and going back into his car.

Snake felt sorry, but thought this was the best thing to do. He watched Jay pull out of his parking spot and the civic sped away with music blaring.

Snake just wasn't sure if Jay Hogart was somebody his fragile daughter should be near right now. Or ever. He didn't have the best reputation.

So, the next week or two went on like that. Spike and Snake picking her up from school, Jay staying away from her, and Manny being over protective of her.

Also, the nightmares never stopped.

It had been a month now, and Emma sat down for another 'fake family dinner'. Spike and Snake talked, but not like they use to. Snake showed signs of wanting Spike back but Spike looked like she was only focusing on Emma and on Emma only. It even seemed like Snake paid more attention to Jack now. Emma hated all of it but she bit her tongue.

"


	5. The Tapes & The Mask

_Flashback._

_Emma was sixteen now. It was actually her birthday. Rick had left a small happy birthday card at her door and she still hadn't picked it up. Something else was also hung on the wall for her birthday. She walked around her cell, looking around and then glared at the teddy bear nailed to the wall in the corner. The thing was creepy, and why Rick thought a teddy bear was what a sixteen year old wanted while hostaged..he was wrong._

_"Hello?" she heard._

_Emma gasped sharply, turning her head. Sounded like a girl. _

_"P-Paige?" _

END OF DREAM AND FLASHBACK.

Emma woke up, panting and her neck covered in sweat as she gasped for her breath. She wanted these nightmares to be over, but she guessed they never would be.

She woke up lots in the middle of the night, and she wondered if it was because she was still worried sick to know if Paige was still alive out there or not.

Emma heard movement, and her eyes went towards her basement window, and she saw feet outside of it.

"MOMM!" She screamed on top of her lungs, her eyes wide open in horror and sat up more, inching back on the bed as she sobbed.

"There's nothing out there." Snake said, coming in and Spike held Emma in her bed now, carressing her hair.

"You checked everywhere?" Spike asked him.

He nodded and sighed at he sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Emma, "Do you wanna sleep upstairs tonight? I can sleep down here if you want."

Emma wanted to die of embarrassment. She really thought she had saw something. Maybe she was just picturing things. She closed her eyes and let go of Spike, "I'm sorry. I just.. I had a nightmare. I must of been confused."

"You don't need to explain yourself, honey." Spike assured, shaking her head at her. "I'm sleeping in Jacks room with him, so why don't you just take the masterroom tonight."

Emma numbly nodded and got up, as Snake followed her up the stairs to make sure everything was still alright.

Emma still got no sleep that night.

When she woke up, she went down the stairs smelling eggs and all kinds of breakfast stuff. She actually missed Snakes home cooked meals and smiled a bit until she frowned as she got closer.

Her parents were talking about her as Spike fed Jack and Snake cooked.

"do you think she's seeing things?"

"Come on Snake, my daughter had gone through HELL. She's not seeing things, she's scared and paranoid. Who wouldn't with that sicko still on the loose?!"

"She's my daughter too Spike."

"No. She's not. Not anymore Archie.. This whole thing with me here is just for her. I know you love her, and she loves you but one word from her wanting to go to Alberta, and I'd go. It's not good here, but I already told you that a year ago."

"I have a job here Spike, a life. I couldn't just pick up and leave. You think I didn't wanna run away with you!? Life just isn't suppose to be like that!"

"Morning." Emma chimed in, pretending she didn't hear ANY of that. She sat in the table and waved to Baby Jack who waved constantly back and she laughed.

Spike looked to Snake, who blinked and raised an eyebrow. Wow. She laughed. Even Spike was impressed. Little did they know, Emma was good at pretending.

"Dad, can I walk to school today?" Emma asked.

Snake softened. He missed her calling him Dad. How could he resist? "Only if Manny walks with you and you text me when I get there."

Emma nodded, promising she would. When she got ready and was putting on her jean jacket, the door knocked and Spike came over with her to get it.

Emma opened it and there stood the police. Her gut turned and they looked at her with these looks on their faces like they knew she knew they were bringing bad news.

One cop held a black bag of video tapes.

"Can we come in?"

The two cops sat in the living room now after invited in, and the one with the mustache explained to Spike and Snake, "We found a camera down in the cell Emma was locked in."

MEanwhile, Emma was told to go upstairs, but she was eavesdropping.

"We have to warn you... we found the film it captured. And it's not pretty." the cop said and looked to the other. They both looked to the parents to see if they wanted to really see it. Spike was unsure, but she had no idea what it could of been. Would if help them find Rick?

Snake nodded at them, insisting to press play and the cop did so.

The camera was pointed down on Emma's room. It watched the blonde pacing back and forth. She was given food every few hours and sometimes when the food was dropped off, it was dropped off by Rick in a mask. A mask of a lamb.

It was odd.

But come the last tape, Spike had burst into tears and couldn't even look, running up the stairs. Snakes eyes were wide with horror. The tape had Emma's rape on it. He had filmed it. She had begged and screamed, and pleaded but he kept going. She was so young and little then too.

Spike had been charging up the stairs for the bathroom, about to puke and sick to her stomach. Her baby had gone through more than she said, but ofcourse she would of kept that away from them. She stopped in her tracks, seeing Emma standing there at the top of stairs, confused on what they saw.

Spike couldn't even hide it, she slid down the wall to the stairs and sat on them, putting her head into her hands.

Emma stood there, her heart breaking and wondering what they had seen and only the worst could pop into Emma's head.

It must of been a video of Rick forcing her..

Emma let tears fall as well, trying to keep silent and turned around, running into the bathroom and slammed it shut while locking it.

Spike got up and ran to it, "Emma! Emma please, open the door. Lets talk baby."

Emma slid down the door onto the ground and laid down on it, curling into a ball and sobbing uncontrollably.

It was never going to stop.

That day, Emma never made it to school and then the next day was the weekend. On Sunday night, Emma didn't care anymore, she had snuck out her window for a walk.

She wore a thin zip up grey hoody and a white tank top with jeans. Her hair was slightly curled and she crossed her arms to hug herself in the autumn air.

Her feet didn't take her far, but found a path a few blocks away from her house. It led her to some park, and she tilted her head seeing tons of teenagers partying it up and a big bonfire in the middle of the park.

The ravine.

She heard stuff about this place. Bad things, with bad people. She noticed the devil himself even sitting there, on a bench.

Jay was with his friends, and Amy was drinking a beer beside him. He seemed to be partying harder and drinking from his flask and it was hard whiskey. He glared at the bonfire and didn't even engage in any conversation his friends were having. He even ignored Amy's hand that carressed his arm as she spoke to him.

Emma went to turn until he looked up and she was starting to leave but glanced back. He had caught her here, and he dropped his flask mindlessly and was walking right to her. She paused, back still turned from him but got the courage to turn back and put on a brave face.

Jay had walked over fast, but stopped in his tracks when he was infront. He swallowed hard and looked around til back at her, "What are you doing here?" he asked, almost in disbelief

Emma didn't know what to say. She was honestly just out for a walk and ended up here. She looked amused as she glanced around, "I heard about this place before..."

He watched her eyes take everything in, the old Emma would of gasped and been disgusted. This Emma was a little curious but still as much as she tried to hide it, she was still innocent. Too good for this place.

"You shouldn't be here."

She raised her eyebrows at him and playfully taunted, "Why? I'm not cool enough for it?"

He tried not to grin and smirked, shaking his head as he glanced at the ground and back at her. She was still such a smart mouth. He looked back at his loser friends and the alcoholics then looked back at Emma.

"Let me drive you home." he somewhat demanded and didn't even ask.

Emma decided to accept, following him to his civic and he opened the door for her as they walked by the passenger side first. "Can you drive me to Mannys?" Emma asked for instead.

He paused, and got lost looking back at her until he nodded and looked away, "Fine." he muttered and left for the drivers side.

Emma got in, and buckled up. As he did the same, she watched him at the corner of her eye. I know she's said it a few times now, but he really did look like a _man. _He was almost 19 now so ofcourse he'd look older and leaner but it was odd. He was good looking before, she wasn't blind, but _now _ he was gorgeous. Ugh, she hated to admit that, it was hard for her to even admit. He looked so mature, and acted like it now too minus the little wise cracks he made now and then but that made him Jay. But he was different, and Emma wanted to know why.

Emma shook her head out of it. Why was she curious about Jay Hogart suddenly?

Meanwhile, as Jay drove he also snuck a longing glance at her. I know it was strange to say, but seeing Emma here beside him, made him..._happy. _Happy she was alive, he knew she would be, he never gave up hope. He was glad his little Greenpeace was back, and amazing to see her looking so good.

He tightened his fists on the wheel. _Maybe too good..._

He also shook his head out of it and mentally kicked himself in the head, putting on the radio and trying to think of something else. '_You're eyeing up a girl whose been through hell and back like she's a piece of fucking meat. What's wrong with you?'_ he glanced back over at Emma, she was tucking a piece of her long blonde hair behind her ear and her hazel eyes gazed forward. Her body was seriously better than any girls at Degrassi's or any that he knew of. She didn't even look 17, she looked like a model with her flawless skin, height and curves. She was no little Nelson anymore, she grew up...he was a little sad he couldn't see it but that didn't mean he still didn't appreciate it.

_Damn._

Jay cursed at himself and finally pulled into the driveway of the house Emma told him to. He looked back at her as she unbuckled her seat belt and also looked at him. They shared a nod of some silent thankyou, both having things on their mind right now and Emma just smiled shaking her head and got out. She closed the door and she noticed Jay stayed parked there until she was safe and in the house when Manny opened the door.

"Em, I got your text. Everything okay?" Manny asked, shutting the door behind her.

Emma's heart was pounding as she saw lights from Jay's car disappear.


	6. Losing It

Emma groaned, waking up and hearing commotion outside of Manny's room. She sat up on the bed, noticing Manny gone but her bedroom door left open.

"Don't be upset, she just showed up!" came Manny's voice at the front door, "I thought you guys knew."

Manny's mother chimed in next, "If I had known I would of called you guys straight away!"

"EMMA!" Spike seemed to not care what they had to say and was barging right to Manny's room as Emma's eyes widened.

Oh no. She was in trouble.

Emma got up and went out the door. Spike was just coming down the hall with her coat and jacket still on, looking bewildered, worried, and angry. She stopped in her tracks as Emma stood there, and put her arms slowly behind her back. "sorry.." she whispered.

Snake was breathless, standing behind Spike too and shook his head at Emma, "You're **sorry. **Do you KNOW what you did to your mother ? Damn well gave us a heart attack waking up to find you gone. AGAIN. Do you know how that makes us feel!?"

Mrs Santos and Manny stood behind, watching just as upset as Emma. "I'm sorry." Emma looked up, not knowing what more to say, "Being locked up in that house is just killing me. I get you're worried but-"

"But it isn't safe for you to just wonder alone at night! God sakes Emma, I can't," Spike bursted into tears, turning around to Snake her embraced her and muffled into his jacket, "Can't loose you again!"

Snake softened, and held Spike tighter, sharing a look with Emma and Emma looked down. She felt awful, but.. being chained up in that house was like when Rick held her hostage in the cell. She had to get out and she knew there was no excuses and they'd never understand.

Emma looked up, jumping a bit when Spike seemed to of rushed over to her, and brought her in for a big hug. "Don't do that ever again to me." she told Emma.

Emma nodded against her shoulder, hugging her back and connected eyes with Manny. Manny gave her look like she was a little jerk to do this and Emma frowned, giving her a 'sorry' look and small smile.

"The next time you come to Manny's, I'll drive you." Snake confirmed.

"Ok."

The next day at school, Emma got dropped off by Spike this time. When she went to her locker, she grabbed her books and set off for class.

The late bell had rung and her and another student had just got in. She paused when she noticed even Jay Hogart beat her to class. He was looking down at their homework, almost glaring at it in frustration.

Emma sat down with a silent laugh. Jay wasn't _stupid. _Switch the math equations to car talk and he'd get it instantly. But put Shakespeare in front of Jay, and he'd never get it.

"Ok class." Kwan spoke up, "today's the day we get into pairs or groups to do our Shakepeare project!" she exclaimed too happily.

The class groaned.

She chuckled and clapped her hands together, "Go and find your partners, and I want you guys to do everything we talked about Last Friday. Pick your favorite Shakespeare book, watch the movie, and compare the two and see how your opinions differ."

Manny was M.I.A today, so Toby was headed for Emma. She shifted a bit in her seat, glancing at Jay sitting alone and still doing what he had been doing when she came in. He didn't even care for getting a partner.

"Partner?" joked Toby, in front of Emma's desk now

Emma's big brown eyes stared up at him and she slowly inched out of her seat, "Ya, maybe Tobes." was all she said as she headed to Jay.

Toby's face scrunched up in confusion. _Maybe?!_

Jay sat in his desk as he heard her soft voice speak up, coming around him, "If you don't want to fail another year, maybe you should be looking for a partner."

He looked up, a small smirk on his face and looked at her. She stood out in this classroom, hell, she stood out anywhere. She was so damn bea-

"Emma, Jayson. Great duo." Kwan said while walking by and smiling at the two, but more to Emma, "Maybe Emma here can teach you a thing or two."

Jay cornered his glare at Kwan as she left but then paused. Wait. She just did him a favor. He grinned up widely at Emma and noted, "Found my partner, GP."

Emma rolled her eyes but smiled back and couldn't help but notice she didn't think she's ever seen Jay smile so much lately. As his smirk was famously known, Emma wondered what the girls would say if they saw him smile like this, cause it even stopped _her heart._

Emma stood up straighter, eyes widening a little and didn't like herself thinking like that. What was wrong with her? He was bad news.

"Got a partner, actually." Emma said, avoiding his gaze now as he looked confused and glanced back to see Toby **still staring **at them.

Emma went to go, but heard Jay sigh and nod his head. She bit her lip and looked around, she noticed Amy have her eye on Jay and looking at them in wonder. She probably wanted to pair up with him. Suddenly Emma felt the need to help Jay, help him pass. She was going to be his partner. It had nothing to do with Amy.

"Ok." Emma turned back to him and he looked up, stunned a bit, "But you have to be nice to Toby if you're going to join us and not be an ass."

"You have my word." he said with a smirk, lifting his hand and two fingers up like a scout boy.

Emma led him over while she laughed and shook her head, "You're already doing a horrible job at this."

The whole time in the Library where they studied that night, Toby glared Jay down. Emma had even noticed it and tried to ignore it, Jay was at least doing a better job. He didn't look one bit bothered and when he did look at Toby, Toby put his eyes down.

Emma tried not to smile as she tried to finish her work.

"Alright, I'm gonna head home." Toby muttered and grabbed his books before looking at Emma, "I'll watch the Romeo movie. You guys can watch the others."

They nodded and Emma watched him go as Jay watched her and looked down when she looked back at him. He played with his pencil and then leaned back boredly, "I'd rather do the movie watching now. This Shakespeare stuff is crap."

"It's poetry, Jay." she taunted.

Jay smirked a bit. Was it weird he liked when she said his name? It sounded different when she said it than when anyone else did. She sounded so annoyed but he knew she wasn't. His name never sounded so sweet.

"It's _crap." _he noted again with a smug look. She had went back to work, but felt his eyes still on her. He concentrated on her and she felt her cheeks get warm.

What did he want?

She looked up, catching his eye and he went to open his mouth but stopped and looked away. When she raised an eyebrow and looked back down, she felt his eyes on her again and bit the end of her tongue. "Just say whatever you need to say, Jay. You won't be the first.."

He then went serious and tapped his pencil on the table. He was wondering if she really was okay, if there was anything he could do for her but hell, what could cure being tortured for two years? He finally spoke, "Yea but would you give me a bullshit answer like you do with everyone else _Miss. I'm fine_?"

"I don't know," Emma at least said honestly, "Will it be about **him?" **she kept her eyes down on her work.

Jay tensed, and he had to say it, "You can't even say his name." he watched Emma finally look up, almost angry and hurt. Jay felt stupid, god, even HE couldn't say Ricks name. Of course she couldn't..

She snapped back at him, "Who do you think you are Jay? My therapist? Weather I can say his name or not, it's not going to change what I know about him and how he makes me feel so ya I get touchy when he's brought up. Scratch that, I get fucking terrified and I can't help it, **so what? **What do you want to know?!"

Jay's mouth dropped, feeling like a fucking idiot and blinked, trying to find the words, "I'm sorry." he sat up when she began to stand up and collect her books

"No, **I'm sorry."** she turned back to him with her books in her hands, her other hand flying madly around when she noted also, "I'm sorry I'm a mess, a freak. I'm **damaged **and the girl Rick ruined. The girl Rick **raped."**

Both Emma and Jay's blood ran cold. She was just so angry and off the walls right now, that had just come out. She hadn't even told her parents, they had found out from the cops. She hadn't even told Manny and now _Jay Hogart _knew.

She felt like she was going to die.

She turned around, dropping the books on the table and just left them. When she entered the hallway she picked up her pace, not believing she had SAID it out loud and tears streamed down her cheeks that she wasn't even aware of. When had they come?

Jay meanwhile sat frozen in his chair and sick to his stomach. He raped her. Rick raped her. Her virtue that was the greatest thing she held sacred...was gone. He took it. Another thing he took from her. Jay couldn't get the image of her confessing it, with tears rolling down her face.

Shit. He might really be sick.

He got up and walked quickly to the exit door in the Library, almost knocking over some kid when he shoved by him. When he got out, he looked around the night sky. It had gotten dark. He sucked in a deep breath and dug for his cigerettes. When he got one and put it to his lips, he grabbed his lighter.

_'..the girl Rick ruined, the girl Rick RAPED."_

Jay couldn't even light his smoke, his fingers were shaking and he clenched it and chucked his liter to the wall, breaking it in two and he breathed unsteadyily.

Meanwhile, Emma had gone out Degrassi the front way, just when Sean was coming out of Detention.

Ofcourse.

"Wow, wow, wow." he said, catching before she flew by and she almost flinched but stopped and looked away.

She knew who had grabbed her, and she didn't want him to see her crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked, seeing it and tried to cup her face. He may of saw her flinch away from his touch again, but at least she took her hands in his and just pulled it away from her face. He settled with that, and held her hands.

She looked up at him, a wierd look in her eye, "Can we get out of here?"

He nodded instantly, "Sure. Come on." he led her outside and to his red car. He looked down, noticing her one hand still holding his and lightly smiled, peaking a glance at her.

She got in. Rushed in, really. He took them to his place. They decided to watch a movie and Emma stood in his kitchen as he set up the DVD and looked over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he joked, but raised an eyebrow.

She went through his cabinets and found what she was looking for. A big bottle of Vodka. She looked back at Sean and put on her best puppy dog eyes and pout, "Can we?"

He looked down, but smiled a little when he looked back up and nodded a bit, "Fine. Just a little though. You have parents and it's a school night"

Emma gasped and looked around. "Where's your phone?"

He nodded to it and she went for it, calling her parents. He heard her talking, she was trying to keep quiet but he heard her lie to Snake and tell him she was with Toby finishing her project. He was confused, but moved on from it. He was just glad they were spending time together.

When they sat down and the movie started going, Sean sat back on the couch and Emma sat facing him, her legs crossed under her butt and opening the vodka.

"Easy tiger. You going to get some orange juice with that Whiskey?" he asked.

She took one huge gulp, and cringed as she swallowed it. Guess that was a no but he felt the need to go get it. When he did, he brought it back to the couch when she had already taken another gulp

"Em, you can't chug it straight like that." he said, making a cup for her and poured it with some orange juice

Emma watched him at the corner of her eye. She wished she still loved him, or was at least in love with him but she knew she wasn't. She was smart now like that. But she still cared about him, and he was so protective and caring of her. The way he acted though..did he still want her? Or was he also just as confused?

She had heard Ellie dumped him, broke his heart. Emma guessed he was just lonely and confused and seeing her back...well, Emma would just say if she was in his position, she'd go for him too if she didn't know there was somebody else that was for her.

"Do you think I'm ruined?" Emma had to ask. Wow. She felt the buzz already. This was her second time ever drinking.

Sean almost choked on his drink and swallowed hard, "Do I what?" he pretended not to hear.

Emma frowned and gave him a look.

He looked down and just shook his head no, "No Emma, I don't. I think you're stronger than ever. More beautiful too."

Emma blinked, staring at him and he caught that and almost kicked himself. He had said that out loud didn't he? Was it too far-

Emma leaned in and kissed him deeply. His eyes widened, but closed and kissed her back immediately.

Guess not.

He wrapped his arms around her slim waist, and she sat up more on her knees, one falling over him to sit on his lap.

"Wait, wait, wait." Sean mummered against her lips, both panting and she pulled away slightly, almost outraged.

He wanted to **stop!? **

He looked away guilty like, "Maybe we shouldn't do this. Maybe you should think about it.."

"You don't want to?" Emma almost snapped, and grabbed the bottle from on the coffee table again and sat beside him in a huff. He grabbed it back, facing her and shielding the bottle from her.

"Drinking isn't going to solve anything for you Emma. And I don't know what you think kissing me would do."

"Maybe I just wanted to." Emma said, raising an eyebrow.

Sean swallowed hard, looking at her and softening. His heart fell, but sped up when he looked at her lips and then her body. She really was beautiful. He leaned in again, not being able to stop himself and they kissed passionately.

Emma laid down under him, he on top and her hands went down his strong biceps. She bit her lip, feeling his kisses go down her neck and his hands roam up her waist.

"Sean." she moaned a little. She never felt _good _during this sort of thing, she forgot how good it could be but when she thought about that a bad flashback hit her and reminded her of why she forgot this sort of thing could be bad.

_"Your mine, say it." Rick sneered in her ear, thrusting into her while on top and held her arms over her head._

_Emma cried out and tried to clench her teeth from crying out more. He only liked it when she screamed. Oh god, it __**hurt**__. He looked down between them, and ripped the middle of her dress more for better access. _

"No, no!" Emma plead, tears burning her eyes already and tried to shove Sean off, sitting up.

Sean's eyes widened in horror, leaning back and put his hands out to relax her and hold her but she stood up, not wanting to be touched and quickly pulled her shirt down and ran her hands through her hair. Her eyes were filled with fear and sadness.

"Ohgod.." she whispered, turning from Sean and looking bewildered. She just did that...with Sean. She almost, and he almost...they almost-

"Em." he said softly. Not even mad.

She turned back, and gave him such a sad look, "I'm sorry. I gotta go. Can we please just, forget what just happened?"

Sean had thought she meant about the freak out, so nodded. She meant the **whole thing.** She was sobering up quick again and she shouldn't of kissed him. She was being crazy.. something was bugging her, haunting her.

"See you tomorrow.." she somewhat whispered but nodded back at him and then fled the apartment.

When she walked home, she broke out into a run. She needed to, to think, but also because she didn't want anyone to catch her...if there even WAS anybody.

_**(whisper - Evanescene) **_

_**I'm frightened by what I see  
>But somehow I know<br>That there's much more to come  
>Immobilized by my fear<br>And soon to be  
>Blinded by tears<br>I can stop the pain  
>If I will it all away<br>If i will it all away**_

In the trees, in the darkness, a figure wearing a Lamb mask watched Emma run away.

Good.. meant he was still in control. She was still scared which meant she knew he was still around. He'd get her back.

Soon.


	7. You Like Her, You Love Her

"Whose idea was it to meet up before school?" yawned Spinner, inside the Dot and getting himself a coffee and one for Sean and Jay.

There was only a few other groups of teenagers and an old woman by the corner having a hot chocolate.

"His." grumbled Jay, leaning on the counter and sitting on the stool. He glared tiredly over at Sean who didn't look tired one bit.

"I think.." Sean paused and took a deep breath, "I think me and Emma are going to get back together."

Jay paused, and squinted his eyes as he cornered them at Sean. Get...what? Was that even healthy? Was it Sean who had lost his head or Emma?

"Dude." Spinner even gave Sean a wierd sly grin, "Isn't she still a little screwed up?...going through some stuff?"

"She's not screwed up," Sean said and shook his head, "She's different yea, but she's not screwed up."

Jay turned his head towards Sean completely now and snapped at him, "You're delusional if you think that girl still isn't flying through emotions over what happened and she had plenty of right too. The guy is still OUT there. You're **stupid** if you think she should be focusing on a relationship right now with some guy with a dumb _crush _then to be worrying about herself_"_

Sean was mad, not understanding why his friends weren't happy over this, "She doesn't need to worry about herself cause she'll be with **me**, I'll help her through it. It's not some dumb cru-"

"No?" Jay cut him off and pointed over Sean's shoulder, "Then look behind you and try not to go over there."

Sean, confused, turned around.

Ellie stood there. His face said it, completely slapped in the face. She looked beautiful, older, talking to her college friends and seemed to be also just grabbing a morning coffee. It was almost like fate. The sun from outside shined on her, her green eyes twinkling as she laughed at whatever her friend said before she caught someones glance

Her mouth slowly shut, and her face fell before it softened and she got up, coming over.

Sean swallowed hard, turning back to Jay and tried to be putting himself together. The girl who left him. The only girl he ever told he loved her.

"Sean?"

Sean clenched his jaw before turning back around and Jay and Spinner watched intensily. Seans eyes locked on hers again and she looked down before back up, "I..I saw you over there. I came by with some friends. How are you?" she looked behind him to the guys and laughed a bit, "Same ol gang together I see."

"Ya." was all Sean said.

Even Jay raised an eyebrow. Ouch. The girl broke his heart a while ago and he still wasn't over it.

Ellie swallowed the lump in her throat. She was in love with Sean, it was his fault she had to dump him. He was obsessed with finding Emma and she couldn't do it anymore.

"I heard they found her. "she said in a mere whisper. Sean's body tensed up, not wanting to talk about this with her. "I'm happy for her...a-and you." she informed.

Spinner and Jay shared a look, before glancing at Sean who couldn't speak up, "She's going good." Sean confirmed.

Ellie nodded, really happy to hear that. She worked at the newspaper at college and they were dying to hear the story or even be the ones to write about it. The missing Degrassi girl hadn't spoken to anyone about her expierence and cops wouldn't comment.

"are.. are you with her?"

"None of your business." Sean snapped and she was taken back.

"Sean-"

"I'm out." Sean said, but mostly to Spinner and Jay. He glared at Jay though, hating the fact he was right. Sean was still in love with Ellie, Emma was just his distraction and second best thing and Emma didn't deserve that if there really was going to be a 'relationship' between the two

The three watched Sean storm out and Ellie's shoulders dropped, her eyes looking down and watering

Meanwhile, Emma Nelson laid on her living room couch, her eyes closed and suffering from another nightmare of a flashback...

_Rick would sometimes wear a mask and just stand over her, watching her sleep as she tried to ignore and pretend she was. She didn't know why he wore a mask now and then, I mean, she already knew it was him. Was it for pure torture? _

_Playing with her?_

_He raped her differently when he wore this mask too, and that made Emma wonder if it was someone else or still the same monster because he would go slower too, not so brutal, acting as if they were making love and he'd never hurt her._

_He'd shush her from crying, caress her hair -_

"EMMA?!"

Emma dove up, panting and then groaned, holding her head. Massive hangover. Around the couch laid dranken beer cans, at least 5 of them and her moms wine bottle on the coffee table, half empty.

Spike stood there concerned but angry. "You're going to your therapist today, no if's or buts and I don't want to hear you didn't show up like the other day. Don't think you'll get out of this one today."

Emma stayed with head in hands but groaned, nodding. She didn't even want to put up with a fight. After Sean's last night, she might of just took her anger out on drinking. The words she said last night still bugged her 'the girl Rick damaged, the girl Rick raped'. Or, was she angry to **who** she said it to?

She didn't want to see Jay today, or the next day or any day actually. He had found things out her parents, her own flesh and blood, didn't. He made her talk when Manny couldn't even. He made her heart do things she didn't want it to and she didn't want to trust anybody right now but he made her trust him.

It was unforgivable.

After Emma's therapy session, Emma dove out from the office building and next door to the Shoppers Drug mart store. Anne, her therapist, never shut the hell up about Rick. She understood she was there and in this place because of him but for one session couldn't they talk about something else?

Her head was still pounding. She had gone out with just jeans, a white tank top and a red zip up sweater on. The curls in her hair from yesterday were loose and left even unbrushed today. She groaned a bit when she bent down and grabbed some advil off the stores shelf before turning and seeing the devil himself walk by the isle she was in.

Rick.

Emma dropped the bottle, top flying off and pills going everywhere. She jumped, and looked down at the mess til back down at the end of the isle with horror in her eyes where Rick disappeared from. It wasn't him, she was seeing things. It wasn't him. Right?

"Miss."

Emma gasped and turned around before catching her breath and shut her eyes to calm down. A boy who worked there glanced down at the mess and bent down, picking it all up.

Emma stuttered, "I'm SO sorry. I-I'll clean it up." she bent down and tried to help, "I'll pay for them like this."

When Emma was out of the store, she headed home just up the street. When she got home though and tried to sleep, Baby Jack wouldn't stop crying. She tried to shut it out, she took advil, she tried to take a nap, tried to shower but nothing.

The last straw was her cell phone ringing and it was Sean.

Emmagot up and left her phone. She had her hair pin straight and dried from her shower and now wearing a white top and jeans. She went out without even her jacket. Without telling anyone. Without a care anymore.

She ended up at the Dot, slightly shivering and it was around dinner time. She didn't even bring her phone or purse.

Spinner had turned from the counter and looked around at the almost empty diner minus the dorky teen couple in the corner sharing a milkshake.

"Hey Emma." he said softly, noticing her looking weary but came over and sat, "You want something?"

"Don't have money right now.." she muttered, looking down at her hands on the counter and he nodded but still turned and got her a hot chocolate. "Thankyou.." she said quietly, looking up at him finally and he gave a small smile before leaving to tend to the dorks.

It was quiet and Emma ran a hand through her hair, staring at the beverage but not taking a sip yet. The door of the Dot opened, and after a moment of silence and the noise of steps coming closer to her, she knew who was. She could feel his eyes.

"You weren't at school today." Jay said, sitting next to her

She kept her eyes off him and put her hands around the hot chocolate. The sky outside was now completely dark. The diners light was even dim-ish

She couldn't lie and say his presents didn't make her feel better. He made her feel kind of safe. She didn't know why.

"I didn't feel good." she said.

Jay's eyes concentrated on her hard. She wouldn't look at him. And she didn't look sick. She did look cold though. Her tanned arms had some goosebumps, her hair looked so soft and freshly cleaned. She smelled of vanilla. He swallowed hard and leaned back, shrugging his shoulders to take his black jacket off while he now avoided her eyes, "Here." he just muttered, putting it over her shoulders.

Emma froze, and felt warmer. He put his coat on her. It was so big compared to her, draped over like a blanket. It was a nice gester, too nice. She looked over at him and he knew it was too nice of him too. He didn't even do that for other girls he had **dated **in the past. He wore his jeans and just a black sleeve shirt now, his sleeves rolled up. Emma took notice he wasn't wearing his famous hat today and she liked his hair.

She watched his eyes lift but still avoid hers, looking around the Dot but spoke lowly, "Where's _Sean_?"

Emma opened her mouth and then shut it. He told them, didn't he? Sean told them they kissed or whatever. He said he'd forget about it! The last person she wanted to know was Jay.

"I don't know I'm not his mother."

"Sorry but I thought you were his girlfriend." Jay's voice was bitter, and Emma even felt a little stung and he clenched his jaw before cornering his eyes at her and just muttered, "Sorry." before looking down again.

Emma couldn't breath steady but just nodded. She muttered, "I'm not." she snickered. She couldn't date right now. Who would WANT to date her, ever? She was a mess. "I'm not anybodys girlfriend."

Jay didn't know why that bugged him.

But then the smarter half of his brain spoke up into his thoughts, '_You want her. You like her'_

Jays piercing blue eyes scanned Emma's features as she finally lifted her hot chocolate to her lips.

He didn't 'like her'.

He loved her

He was falling hard and couldn't stop.


	8. I'm Going Under

Emma walked over to her door, hearing it ring but slowed down and eyed it. Her parents weren't home, but it was sunny out, just a sunday morning.

Just in case, she peeked out the door whole and saw two cops standing there, when she opened it and tilted her head to look out, her eyes widened to what the cop raised up when he saw her. "Have you seen this before?"

The lamb Mask Rick wore when she was his hostage.

Her parents had just come into the driveway, and Snake saw Emma quickly turn and begin to sob before looking wildly at the cop and the mask he held. "Get it out of her face, Wes!" snapped his partner, Lee.

"I-I'm sorry. We were wondering if she's seen it before-"

_FLASHBACK:_

_Rick would sometimes wear a mask and just stand over her, watching her sleep as she tried to ignore and pretend she was. She didn't know why he wore a mask now and then, I mean, she already knew it was him. Was it for pure torture? _

_He raped her differently when he wore this mask too, and that made Emma wonder if it was someone else_

END OF FLASHBACK.

"Clearly she's seen it!" snapped Spike viciously as Snake pulled Emma more into the house, hugging her as Spike smacked the mask back into the cops chest

"We just..we had a question." Lee tried to explain.

His partner nodded, "Some things don't add up."

"Call next time." sneered Spike, slamming the door behind her.

Lee and Wes both frowned as another, "Cheifs gonna be pissed at us." said Wes with Lee nodding back at him and walking to their cop car.

((((((((((********)))))))))))

In the woods, two feet ran as hard as they could and for being a nice sunny day, they couldn't of felt more scared or that their time was up.

_They're after me._

Rick panted, running as hard as he could in the woods, looking behind him paranoid like. He had blood, and dirt all over him. He looked worst than when Emma was even found.

He cried out when he fell over a rock, and he turned from laying on his back to grab his ankle in pain and cried out.

He trembled in fear and hurt, and he was starving. He hadn't eaten in days for how long he's been hiding. He suddenly stopped and laid on his stomach slowly as he heard growling.

He looked up through his broken dirty glasses, and his breathing was unsteady again as a rott wailer, a mean one, kept barking at him until two men who were hunters stopped behind it and pulled it's back on it's leash.

"What do we have here?"

((((((***)))))))

Emma's parents' phone was ringing off the hook. Emma was watching a movie with her mother when Snake came storming in from cooking dinner and plugged the phone out.

"Finally." breathed Spike, rolling her eyes and passed a small smile to Emma who looked down but smiled too.

She sighed and looked around, "Do we have popcorn?"

"No sweetie." Spike admitted, "Dinners almost ready soon."

"Well, half hour." admitted Snake sheepishly, sitting down to watch the movie too, "You could go up the block, get it from the corner store?"

"Okay." Emma nodded. Some air would be nice, and it wasn't every day her parents actually let her go outside alone.

When Emma got her shoes and coat on, she whipped the door open for her parents to rush by her side as well when hearing the commution.

"What the hell is this?" Spike asked breathless, staring at all the reported and cops around their house. The cops were trying to hold them back, and so many cameras were flashing that Emma had to sheild her eyes.

"How do you feel knowing Rick Murray is finally behind bars!?" yelled a reporter over to Emma.

Emma's world stopped.

_**Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
>Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)<br>Not tormented daily defeated by you  
>Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom<strong>_

_**I'm dying again**_

_**I'm going under (going under)  
>Drowning in you (drowning in you)<br>I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
>I've got to break through<br>I'm going under**_

_**[Evanescence- Going under)**_


	9. Screw It

"You're going down Ricky boy." Wes taunted in his ear.

A still dirty Rick with broken glasses, shook angrily but also frighteningly in his chair.

"You're going to the big house." Lee said, crossing his arms and snickered, "You like to rape girls Rick? Cause all those big boys in lock up LOOOVE little boys like you."

"I want a lawyer." Rick said through clenched teeth.

Lee looked at him in shock and disgust, Wes had to laugh. "You don't have a lawyer Rick. Nobody wants to get their hands dirty working for _you."_

Ricks dark eyes glared up at Wes and Lee, and the two cops even felt a cold shiver run down their spine. "I'm **done **talking." with that, he put his head down and stared at his lap.

Wes shrugged, not caring and dug into his jacket before pulling out a mask and put it in front of Ricks face, "Is this what you wore when you tortured those girls?"

Rick looked up, but Wes saw in, a look of confusion once Rick eyed the mask and Wes too paused.

"You wore this." he said matter of factly.

Rick just blinked and looked back down. Wes gave Lee a look who raised an eyebrow.

((((((****)))))))))

That weekend, Emma's door bell rang . Manny said they had plans to go for dinner or something but she wasn't feeling up for it. She wore her simple white tank top and jean short shorts. She tucked a hair behind her ear as she opened the door

Manny was going to come for a movie instead, but standing at her door was Jay Hogart

He looked just as shocked or maybe nervous. He dug his hands into his pockets, and he wasn't even wearing his famous hat. Emma took note she liked his hair, a lot. Without his hat, he looked more mature.

"Hi." was all he said.

Emma tried not to smile strangley, "Hi?"

"The party." he stated.

Emma tilted her head, and shook it slowly, "What party?"

"At Spinners? You didn't know?" he asked and smirked a bit, leaning his shoulder on her door frame before he explained. "Everyones at Spinners, Manny too. It's a...celebration."

"For what?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "You know why." he said softly.

Emma's heart skipped and she looked down, shifting her feet. "I don't know if I can go" she admitted.

"Have another party to go to?" he teased, glancing down at her slipped on her feet.

Emma almost blushed. Dammit she forgot to take those off! She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Why do you make it so hard to say no?"

He softened, "Because I want you to come. Nobody at that party deserves to take a shot to Ricks lock up more than you"

Emma crossed her arms, thinking this through as she looked down. From behind Jay, Toby came up to slow down and look between them. "am I missing something?"

Emma almost jumped and scoffed, "Toby, what are you doing here?"

"Manny asked if I could come bring you to the party." he lifted his hands in defense, "I don't know if that was supposed to be a surprise or not."

Jay glared over his shoulder at the short midget, "Not anymore." he taunted.

Emma rolled her eyes smiling and glanced between the guys. Ugh, fine. They pulled her leg. "Fiine. Whoever wants to wait for me to get ready can stay and drive me." she flashed a smile before leaving.

Toby grinned and stepped forward til he took one quick step back when Jay turned to him, "Shoo fly." Jay taunted him before going in after Emma.

Toby clenched his jaw, watching Jay shut the door behind him.

((((*))))

"I'm ready." Emma said, finally coming out of her bathroom but slowly, looking a little uncomfortable.

Jay sat on the end of her bed, looking around her room until he lifted his head and didn't know why she looked unsure. She looked... god she looked amazing. She wore a white mini dress that hugged her every curve, stopping at her thighs and they had quarter sleeves, her hair was curled and she crossed her arms unsurely.

Emma noticed him not speaking, just staring and she smiled sadly, trying to understand why she probably looked like a wierdo right now, "I use to always wear dresses. I haven't worn them-" she stopped and swallowed hard, "Well Rick would always.." she drifted off, noticing Jay get up with his eyes still locked on her, his face unreadable, "Make me wear them..." what was she even talking about anymore?

Jay stood infront of her now, staring down at her eyes now and confessed, "You're beautiful." simple as that. His eyes twinkled like she was a wishing star and he was a kid again.

Emma tried not to go blush, but her heart stopped and she couldn't breath. _Jay Hogart _**called her**_ BEAUTIFUL!? _

She looked up with wide big brown eyes, the hazel swirling in them happily as he leaned down slowly too and his fingers raised to her chin, lifting it slowly to bring her lips closer to his..

He said with his eyes in a trance on her lips, "I'm going to kiss you now."

Emma, scared but willing, nodded. She wanted it too. They shut their eyes, and Emma felt his lips press to hers before she whimpered but kissed back slowly. He sighed when he felt her do so back, and took her more into his arms, kissing more deeply but not too hard. He didn't want to scare her. Soon enough, she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him just as passionately.

"Jay." she panted between the kiss, but he couldn't stop. She smiled against the kiss and pulled him away with her hand on his chest, he did as told but his lips found her neck and she laughed silently before throwing her head back and reminded, "The party."

"Screw it." he simply informed, nuzzling her neck.

Emma bit her lip, loving his lips on her neck, trailing down. His hands around her waist, god she felt so protected by him.

Jay now sat on the bed, Emma on his lap, kissing furiously. "Ok, ok." he panted, pulling back. His hands now tangled in her hair, her staring down at him with doe eyes, hands on his strong shoulders

"You want to stop?" she asked, in disbelief.

He raised an eyebrow, "Don't you? I'm not sure if you're ready for it, Emma." he said seriously, looking into her eyes with concern.

"I think I could be..." her hands ran down his chest and he closed his eyes, groaning softly, "with you." she couldn't explain it, she was hiding it for awhile, but now? Now she knew she had been inlove with Jay all along. He found her, he saved her, he was the only one who knew her best. She felt like _his._

She yelped a little, being picked up from off of him and over onto the bed, lying on her back and he crawled over her. "You see it's **hard** for me to say no, you're not making it easy." he squinted his eyes playfully mad at her as she tried not to giggle and bit her lip smiling.

"Lets go to the party then." she softly agreed and he needed before getting up, and pulled her up with him.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes as she led him up the stairs, feeling his eyes on her back but lets face it..it was on her ass. "Jay!"

"What?!" he innocently asked, chuckling and following her outside, and into his car.

Off to the party they went, and cheers they made to Ricks lock up. Manny was drunk, everyone was going wild but for once in Jay's life, he spent most of the party by Emma's side.

"YAAAAHHH!" cheered a bunch of jocks in Spinner's living room, throwing darts at Rick's WANTED poster.

"What a neat game." joked Manny, sipping her vodka and pop.

Jay stood next to Emma as Spinner grinned, "BEST party ever."

"Yah but, is it really _over?"_ a drunk Darcy asked by his side. Even Spinner glared at her and Jay's eyes looked murderous. "They hadn't even found Paige yet."

Emma smiled uneasily to Manny who looked at her for comfort, "I'll be right back." she started to walk down the hall, passing Jt and Liberty who raised their beers to her. SHe smiled, but she felt sick, and she finally found the bathroom.

About 10 minutes later, she opened the door to find Jay leaning on it and he leaned off as she finally came out.

He looked at her seriously, ignoring the pounding music and screaming teenagers, "You wanna go?" he asked her.

She locked eyes with him, her heart skipping. She couldn't believe Jay always knew what she wanted and needed. He was DEFINITELY the one. She didn't even think about it when Jay grabbed her hand, and led her out of the party. She passed her friends, and his, and they all stared.

Emma...and Jay? Together!?

"NIGHT EMMA!" a drunkenly Toby waved by the front door, watching them go.

((((((((**********)))))))))

Emma woke up the next day, feeling alive and...happy. She stretched, trying not to smile as Jay groaned next to her and with eyes still closed, he snapped. "who wakes up this early?" his arm around her, tightened so she couldn't get up.

He needed one more hour.

God was it the bed? Or Emma beside him? Best damn sleep in a while.

She laughed softly and cuddled into her pillow again but watched him until he fluttered his eyes open and she admired his sleepy features. "This early in the morning and your glare looks like a childish pout." she told him.

He just growled and she laughed again, yelping and giggling when his hand on her waist dug into her hip to tickle her and he moved his head over to kiss her deeply.

"Morning breath!" she taunted, pushing him away.

"I don't mind." he insisted, kissing her again and moved down to her neck.

She whispered against his ear, "It's not me who has it." she teased again. She went to get up, and had almost made it. Laughing more as he now had had enough and had grabbed her, throwing her back onto the bed with him and pinning her arms over her head.

He had one knee between her legs as he laid over her, and as they made out, Emma couldn't help but feel the heat when his body was against hers, and his knee pressed between her thighs. She moaned a bit, arching her hips up into his and he nearly growled and grit his teeth, shutting his eyes. He tried to resist, but he felt himself throb. She was the devil, a very hot she devil.

"Don't do this to me, Em."

She tried to look innocent, but her hands told a different tale as they slowly tugged at the end of his shirt. How could he say no to the most beautiful girl he's ever laid eyes on? What a tease. He peeled his shirt off, and laid back over her.

"You're sure?" he had to ask again.

"Jay I feel good with you.." Emma whispered to him, his eyes locking on hers, "You're the only one who makes me feel normal or lets me forget about Rick."

She watched as Jay's lips curled into a smile.

"What?" she asked.

"You said his name without flinching." he said with a shrug, wondering if she had noticed. She bit her lip and he was glad he said something so she knew. He was right. He ran his fingers down her cheek delicately. "I know you think you're ready, but lets wait. As long as you're my girlfriend, I can wait."

"Girlfriend?" Emma repeated, and his grin grew more seeing her catch that. She rolled her eyes playfully, "Since when does Jay Hogart want a girlfriend?"

"Since you came back to me." he muttered against her lips, kissing her softly and she returned it.

Life was turning up. Life was GOOD.

((((((((((********)))))))

"Chief." Wes said to his boss and glanced at Lee, "When me and Lee talked to Rick, and showed him **that mask .."** he pointed to the mask on the chiefs table, "He looked like he'd never seen it."

"There's gotta be a second guy, Sir." Lee said, agreeing with Wes.

The cheif sighed, putting his hands down his tired face. "Can't we just end this? It's been hell and back. We caught the sicko. I don't want to put this girl through any more shit" he glanced at the picture of Emma and the other missing girls.

"You really want the other sicko to get away?" Wes asked snappily.

Cheif scoffed, "Ofcourse not." he eyed closely between his two cops, "Who do you think it is?" they all looked at another.


	10. Girls Night

Spike heard the phone ring, and she sighed walking to it, "Hello?" she answered

Emma looked up from the kitchen table, doing her project from Mrs Kwan. She was suppose to meet Jay and Toby later, Jay was to pick her up in an hour.

Emma noticed Spike glance at her, putting a finger over her mouth but sadly closed her eyes, "Okay."

Emma tilted her head and her mother turned back to her, running her fingers through her hair. "What is it?" Emma asked, shrugging. Rick Murray was caught, in jail. What could be SO bad?

"...Wes and Lee and coming over."

Emma sucked in a breath but then nodded and laughed a little, "It's okay mom, I can handle them."

"I'm not sure you can handle the news. Please call Jay and tell him tonight won't be good for you, okay?" she asked.

Emma bit her lip, feeling a bit disappointed but nodded. "Ok." she grabbed her cell. It must of been important

((********))))))

"Evening Emma." greeted Wes, nodding his head as the older man took a seat on the couch across and the younger cop decided to stand.

"Now Emma, before we tell you what's on our minds.. we want you to feel safe, and we want to remind you Rick is going down for this. The judge is thinking he'll be sentenced for life. He's not a happy camper right now in the cells.. been barely eating." Lee said.

Emma nodded, not really caring but did like the reminder he was in jail. She could rot for all she cared. She'd have nightmares forever because of him. She knew one day she'd have to face him, in trial..but for now, she was still picking up her own pieces.

"Emma the mask we found," Wes started and saw Emma tense up, "Did you know if it was Rick wearing it or not?"

Emma gave him a look, glancing at her mom and the cops again before bitterly snickered, "Ofcourse it was Rick."

Wes licked his lips and leaned forward, clamping his hands together, "but Emma, did it SOUND like Rick when he spoke? Did it smell like him? Was he the same weight-"

Emma's heart start thumping, looking between them and her mouth parted. She looked at her mom in disbelief, "Did you know they came to say this?"

"Emma if there's a second-"

"There's no second!" Emma stood up and covered her mouth from crying, hiding her tears with a glare of hatred.

Lee tried to speak over her before she had a meltdown, "Who let Rick out then, Emma? Didn't you lock him in the cell when you got away-"

"It was **Rick, **it was only him! I-I would of known! I'd know, I'd-" she shut up, her mother had stood up quick and hugged her quickly as Emma sobbed into her neck. Emma couldn't stand just knowing one guy took her, away from her friends and family, but also raped her, took her childhood.. . but now two? She had no idea who else would be that cruel, who would hate her so much.

"I think that's enough for today." Spike told the cop who frowned deeply but nodded.

Emma pulled away from her mom when they passed her, and Wes handed his card out to her, "Call us if you remember anything."

"Emma!" Spike tried to call her back when she just ripped Wes' card up and ran back down to her room, tears streaming down her eyes. "I'm so sorry.." drifted Spike, looking back to the cops. She knew they were only trying to help, her and her family have been through so much lately.. she didn't think they could take any more.

((((((((((***********)))))))))))

"I need a girls night." Emma told Manny, packing up her stuff into her bag to go stay at Mannys. All week she had to play it 'cool' in order to make her parents believe she was fine. Snake wouldn't let her see Jay either, thought it was some 'acting out' thing. Emma couldn't believe it! She finally found someone who made her feel safe and normal and Snake thought he could tear them apart?

'he's bad news.' No, Rick was bad news.. Jay was misunderstood yet Snake never thought Rick was that bad yet who turned into the serial killer?

"Ou!" Manny said excitingly, "I know a guy who'd let us into his club?"

Emma bit her lip, knowing that might be asking for trouble, "Is it safe?"

"Hottest nightclub in town," Manny insisted, "You know I wouldn't bring you anywhere that's not safe."

"Any place that's suppose to be above the age of 19, isn't that unsafe?"

"Not unsafe, just rather sneaky."

Emma giggled but nodded, "I'll be at your place soon. Maybe call Liberty or something?"

"You know Lib, she wouldn't do anything too crazy!But I'll ask Darcy and Chantel. See you soon!"

(((((((********))))))))

Emma wore a black mini dress with one shoulder, her hair down and only in a nice natural blow out.

"Damn, you look hot." Darcy teased Emma as they stopped in the line to get in.

"What are you guys doing?" Teased Manny, grabbing Emma's hand to lead them all to the front.

"That's right, she has her 'connections'." teased Chantel, following after the three girls with a giggle.

When they got in, music blasted and lights flickered. It wasn't long til 3 strangers came over to give them drinks, hitting on them.

"College boys." Chantel whispered to them, waving infrontof her face to fan herself from their good looks.

Emma wasn't interested in that though, she took back the shot they gave her and then tilted her head at the bartender before she made her way over.

He smiled, noticing her and went over, "What can I get you, honey?"

Emma just smiled, putting on her good act, "Whatever you think is the strongest."

He gave a look but shrugged with a smirk, "Tequila coming up."

Emma waited at the bar when Manny frowned, coming up behind her. "Em." she said, and the blonde looked over. "Don't you think you've been drinking enough lately? I'm worried about you.."

"_Everyone _is worried about poor helpless Emma, Manny. Get in line." Emma said sarcastically, and the bartender gave her the shot that she quickly took before she had to hear another word from Manny.

Manny tried to hold down her hurt and stiffened a smile, "Why'd you wanna come here anyways? Won't Jay get jealous?"

Emma tossed her a look, "How'd you know about that?"

"He seemed to really care about you." Manny confessed, remembering him waiting at the bathroom all night for Emma when Darcy made that stupid remark, and then he drove her home. Jay also held her hand infront of everyone, and Jay was known to not like PDA or official girl friends.

"So that doesn't mean I can't enjoy a night out with my friends." Emma spoke as she lifted a finger to the bartender for another in which he laughed and nodded.

Manny bit her lip. Was this going to be okay?

((((((((**********)))))))))

Emma drunkenly leaned on the wall when she got near the back of the club where the bathrooms were. Damn these high heels! And damn the other few shots through the last few hours. They were making her head spin!

Some girls were giggling as they passed her from coming out of the girls bathroom and she took the moment of silence when they were gone to get her phone and dial Jay's number.

All night guys were trying to pick the girls up, even on the dance floor Emma couldn't get any peace. But she was having fun with the girls! (Maybe too much.)

"Emma?"

"Jay!" she said excitingly and sighed, leaning on the wall and had to put one hand on her other ear to block out the loud music. None of these guys were like _Jay_

"I can't hear you, all I can hear is music. Where the hell are you, Emma?" he asked.

"The Vex! Come and hangout!"

"THE VEX!? Emma why the hell are you in a club underage and-"

Manny turned the corner, and she gave Emma a 'There you are!' look, with a very annoyed one after. She tried to grab the phone as Emma clung it to her ear and Manny declared, "You drank WAY too much Em! We gotta go home! Darcys about to go home with those freaky frat guys-"

"JAy?" Emma asked, hearing a dial tone and madly put her phone back in her purse before yelling at Manny, "You made me hang up on him!"

"Lets go!" Manny grabbed her hand, making the blonde pout but follow. It took another 20 minutes to finally rip Darcy away from those guys and Chantel had to help her out the front door too.

Its like when the wind hit Emma, she felt the dizziness and how much she drank. She didn't like the loud honks and noises on the streets either. With no more music in her ears or having a good time, she just wanted to puke.

Outside the club, and parked on the street right beside them was Jay Hogart himself, he did NOT look happy.

Manny saw him first, "Oh thank GOD!" she threw her head back in thankfulness. Grabbing a taxi with these girls was going to be hell. Maybe this night was a bad idea!

He just nodded but had his eyes on Emma, watching the blonde stand in the middle of her friends who were around her drunkenly giggling and she was tiredly running her hand through her hair.

"You okay?" he asked softly as he stopped in front of her, cupping her face and she looked up in a haze but saw those piercing blue eyes she loved.

_Oh I'm going to puke,_ thought Emma. He looked down with concern as she just leaned on him and closed her eyes with her hand on her forehead. He looked over to see Manny shoving the girls into the back seat and then he bent, picking Emma up and Manny opened the passenger door for him to slip Emma inside.

"Drink." he demanded once driving her home and the rest of her friends had already been dropped off. She was barely awake, her window half down and now sipped the water Jay handed to her. He knew a thing or two to keep from throwing up when drunk.

By the time he got to her house, she shook her head no as she glared at her familys home. "I don't want to go in there. They treat me like a freak." she was a little sobered up, felt a bit stupid, but still a bit buzzed too.

He chuckled, looking up from his hands on his lap and turned his head towards her. "They're trying to help you. Protect you."

She turned her head to give him a look and lifted her hand to rest it on his neck, "They don't need to, you said you would."

He smiled a bit, shaking his head and lifted his hand to hers on his neck "You're a flirt when drunk, Nelson."

"And you're so boring and mature right now." she taunted, raising an eyebrow at him to challenge him.. but he knew her too well and wouldn't fall for her game.

"You'll appreciate it when you're sober again."

She paused and thought, he's probably right. She grumbled something though before leaning closer, "come in." she kissed him softly but quickly, and he groaned but kept his distance from crashing his lips again to hers.

"No." he shook his head. She kissed him again and he shut his eyes, sighing and kissing her heavily. She even gasped a little, feeling his tounge enter her mouth, teasing against hers and his hand went to her waist, pulling her up closer to him on his side.

"Do I really have to beg you to come in?" Emma taunted him, laughing breathlessly as he smirked and put his hands on the wheel, not packing down.

"Goodnight, Emma."

Emma pouted her lower lip, but he kept his eyes on her driveway til he heard her scoff and open the door. He chuckled once more and teased her, "Call me when you feel the hangover tomorrow." she slammed the door on him as a reply, making him grin harder.

She was going to feel this tomorrow.

**REVIEWS?! Go on? Is everyone liking Jay? Emma? The idea of a second killer? Start naming who you think it is so you have proof you were right haha**


	11. Who Could It Be?

Hungover

Not just that! _Hungover, __**at school!**_

"I'm so sorry, Manny." Emma grumbled, her chin leaning on her palm as she leaned forward on her desk.

Manny giggled a bit, "It's okay, this makes up for it. No drinking for a while right?"

Emma nodded with pain in her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"Okay class!" Mr Amstrong spoke loudly to shush the class, clapping his hands together and Emma groaned, trying to shush him. Manny giggled furiously.

(((((***))

"I was a complete idiot."

."Emma, he just looked worried, he didn't look mad." informed Manny at lunch, sitting outside in the day.

Darcy, Chantel and Liberty sat around the table, Liberty watching in amusement to what she was hearing, "glad I didn't go out.."

The sun beamed on them and Emma rubbed her arm with an unknowing shrug, "I'm too embarrassed to call him."

Darcy spoke up happily, "I use to think Jay was really gross and a major player but ugh, lastnight?" she leaned forward to Emma like a secret, "If he wasn't taken, I'd steal him from you. He was so mature, a-and protective, so caring.." she sighed as she looked up in lala land, "His arms picked you up so easily."

Emma almost looked jealous but just groaned again as her head throbbed.

"Seems like he came to you." Manny suddenly informed, nodding to the right of them and Emma turned her head.

There, in the parking lot stood Jay Hogart leaning on his famous, but so ugly, orange civic. He smirked a bit as she caught his eyes and she groaned, this time from feeling stupid. She pushed herself and went over as the girls tried to hide their giggling. They watched her go over.

"And by the look on your face.." Jay drifts to Emma as she got closer and smirked down at her, "She remembers it all."

"She was an idiot." Emma scoffed.

He gave a short laugh before crossing his arms and cleared his throat, "She flirted with me.."

"That bitch." Emma joked, smiling and blushing more as he grinned and leaned down, catching her lips in his.

(*)

"They look really cute together." Manny admitted.

"Hot, they look _hot _together." Chantel corrected, watching the scene of the two new love birds making out.

Manny gave a look back and shared a small laugh with Liberty. "Who knew." joked Liberty.

Back with Jay and Emma...

"I wish you lived more dangerously," Jay joked, carressing her hair, "I'd say ditch last and come with me."

"We have a project to finish you know?" Emma reminded him and shook her head smiling, "Toby is already having a heart attack. He wants to get it finished so I promised him we'd meet at his house."

"Ugh right, that thing." Jay looked up, clenching his jaw. He and homework didn't go well together, neither did him and some dork who followed his girlfriend around.

(((***)))

Emma and Manny were now closing their lockers for their next class before lunch and Manny groaned, "Emma I gotta admit, even I'm jealous." she stated, "I can't believe I'm jealous with for being with Jay."

"He's different.." Emma drifted surely, a small smile.

Manny's smile suddenly was whiped off her face and Emma in confusion, turned to see her staring over her shoulder.

A pissed off Sean stood behind her and she almost jumped with a gasp, "Sean don't do that!"

"You and Jay?!"

Emma's mouth fell. Oh. He saw that...

((((((((*******)))))))))))

"One hot chocolate, my good man." joked Jay to Spinner, now at the Dot. He slammed some quarters on the table from his ash tray in his car.

Spinner snickered and pushed the change back to Jay, "I don't want your crack change. But I'll get you the drink."

Jay chuckled, and happily grabbed the mug when Spinner was finished filling it and slid it down the counter to him.

"Where've you been lately?" asked Spinner while turning down the news. It was ALWAYS about Rick Murray still... it wouldn't die down until trail was over.

"In love, Spin." Jay declared with puppy eyes.

Spinner eyed him like he was crazy but had to laugh, "whose the unlucky girl?"

The Dot door slammed open, and Sean stood there. They turned and saw him ready to pounce on Jay, "Emma?! You're with Emma?!"

Spinner's mouth dropped, and Jays did too before shrugging innocently and trying to grin as he pointed to his hot chocolate, "Drinks on me?"

Sean slammed the door shut behind him, storming over. Jay stood up and pointed to his mug, "this is hot, Cameron. You want me accidentally pouring it on your precious little jealous face? Or do you actually want to TALK this out?"

"Fight me like a man." taunted Sean, careless about the hot mug.

Spinner coughed lightly and insisted, "Nobody's a 'man' just because he raises his fist."

Jay pointed at Spinner, insisting he raised a good point. He looked back at Sean before scoffing and put down the drink. "fine. Fine I'll fight if that's really what you want but just know, I don't feel bad."

That wasn't what Sean thought he was going to say, and his eyebrows furrowed in madness, and a little hurt his best friend would do this to him.

"She's not yours, Sean!" Jay snapped, "She can chose who she wants, and it's me. And I want her to... I have for a while."

Sean's shoulders fell, and he looked down.

Spinner insisted with a nod, pointing at Jay, "he said he loved her."

"Spin." snarled Jay, not ready for the world to know he was wrapped around Emma's finger just yet, or her mad ex.

Sean seemed to soften to that though, looking at Jay strangely, "You do?" he didn't know Jay was capable of that...but Emma wasn't stupid. If she saw good in Jay then maybe, maybe he was good for her.

((((((((********))))))

The end of the day was here, and Emma squished by all the students to meet Toby up by the front.

"Ready!" he asked, tugging at both his straps of his backpack.

Emma nodded and waved goodbye to Manny, "See yeah!"

((((*****)))))

"so glad you two didn't go at it in my place of work." taunted Spinner, putting down two cokes for Jay and Sean on the counter.

The news was on and Sean turned his head from it, "Are they saying there might be a second guy to this? A partner?"

"Mhm." nodded Jay, eyes glued to the screen.

Spinner whipped his hands on his rag as he explained, "they said when Emma got away," he looked at Jay a bit sorry like for bringing this up about his own girlfriend, "that she locked Rick in her cell. So how'd he get out? Unless Paige.." he cringed, not liking to talk about Paige anymore than Jay did about Emma's past. He looked down sadly.

Sean clenched his jaw and looked to Sean, "Do they have any idea who could it be?"

(((((((((*********))))))))))))

Emma opened the door to her house, smiling over her shoulder to Toby. "Mom and Snake are at Joeys today with baby JAck, so we have some peace and quiet." she went to her couch and sat on the floor, to put all her books on the coffee table. "For once!"

Toby gave an uneasy nod and nervous smile before he turned to close the door. His eyes darkened, and he locked it behind him.

No Manny, no parents, and no Jay to protect her now.

...

...

...

_**Show me how it ends it's alright  
>Show me how defenseless you really are<br>satisfied and empty inside  
>Well, that's alright, let's give this another try<strong>_

_**If you find your family, don't you cry  
>In this land of make-believe, dead and dry<strong>_

_**You're so cold, but you feel alive  
>Lay your hand on me one last time<strong>_

_**[so cold-Breaking Ben]**_


	12. Moving On

**Allie- Bravo for getting it! Haha. I'm sure you're in my head now and know my every twist since you read like all my stories! I love your comments! **

**EVERYONE- Sorry if this and the last chapter have spelling mistakes, I found a few in my last one so am going to write it slower this time since it's coming to an end! I'm writing this on MY IPHONE so bare with me! My gosh, a story that's going to be COMPLETED! **

**PinUp95-Were your suspicions right?! Let me know if I t**

**allison- Hope your still reading! Glad you love Jay and Emma in this, their my favorite so I write them as good as I can! God I wish they gave them more screen time on Degrassi UGH. I can't get obsessed with another couple like I do with Jemma lol. I wish I could so I could start writing new stories with new characters but I'm really hung up on old degrassi (I can't move on, I hate new Degrassi!). .**

**, xoxogirly- Thanks for your lovely reviews! Hope I got you on the edge of your seat. Were you shocked it was Toby?! Let me know more of what you think! **

**Islanda- If you want a Semma story like this (teen horror like) then read my ONE LAST SHOT. I'm going to update it VERY soon. Or, if you have suggestions for a new one.. I may have some ideas up my sleeve for a Semma mystery story.**

**DarkMoon- Thanks for reviews! Hope you're here to review til the end! **

**lolvelovelovelife- Honestly I thought about it being Sean! But I may want to continue this story as if it's a series and he's a lovable character of mine so I'd like to keep him in my good books. If you want to read another good story just like this though and a JEMMA, where it ends up Sean IS the killer than read my other fic called WHISPER TO A SCREAM! If you like this story, you'll enjoy that one. Thanks for the reviews!**

**and emolichic **_**- thankyou for the review! Hope you're still enjoying it! Here comes the ending! **_

(((((((*************))))))))))))

Emma bit her lip, concentrating on writing down her last few pages on the assignment. Toby was sitting behind on the couch as she sat on the floor, and he finally leaned forward after staring longingly at her.

He closed his eyes, and his nose stood an inch away from her hair, breathing in her sweet vanilla scent.

Emma stopped writing, hearing him inhale quite closely behind her. He didn't notice, but she stayed still, her eyes narrowing.

((((((*********)))))

Back at the Dot, Spinner had to look at Sean ridiculously "Who would be a partner with Rick in something like that? They killed a few girls that we **know **of, and there's probably more out there!"

"How do your bring that up?" Sean snickered bitterly, "hey bud, wanna kidnap some girls with me after school? Great, cool, see you 6."

"...nah, Murray had no friends." Jay reminded. They all nodded until Spinner paused.

"wait, that's not so true." Spin recalled, raising his finger, "Remember that sick game 'who kisses the most girls?' the one he played with.."

"Issacs." Jay stared ahead blankly, his eyes suddenly going cold and filled with worry.

"Toby?" Sean asked and laughed shaking his head, "No-"

"Emma's with him now" Jay said, grabbing his keys and Sean stood in his way.

"It's not _Toby_, he wouldn't! He's been friends with us since we were kids!" Sean insisted, but his eyes grew distant when he thought about it.

Jay asked while raising his eyebrow impatiently, "And did he have a crush on her this whole time?"

Sean's eyes were growing large. "Oh, **FUCK!"**

"GO!" Spinner yelled at them, making them jump but rush to the door, "I'll call the police!" he said, rushing for the phone.

Sean and Jay ran to Jay's orange civic and Jay didn't care about speed limit, almost hitting a truck on his way out of the Dot's parking lot. His heart thumped, and his sweared to God if he took Emma away from him again, he'd surely snap

Toby was dead if he touched one finger on her.

(((((*))))))))))

"Drinks?" Emma smiled, getting up rather fast and Toby sat back quickly, and she turned to him, uneasily keeping up her smile.

Her heart was pouding, and she didn't know why.

Toby shrugged and nodded, "Sure, Emma. Thanks."

When Emma nodded and looked around, she finally moved her feet towards the kitchen and when she got inside she rushed to the sink and put it on full blast before grabbing her cellphone in her back pocket.

She looked back, making sure Toby didn't know what she was up to. She felt sick and dizzy as she let the flashbacks of the man in the mask raping her, standing over her as she slept. . She shut her eyes and silently cried as she had to admit that man was Toby. She felt it, deep down she felt it the first day she saw him again and she wouldn't let him hug her. With Manny, it had been alright, but Toby felt wrong, so very wrong from the start. How could she be so stupid? So stubborn to the fact it was two men not one that had tortured her.

Toby was Ricks partner. Her own best friend..

"EMMA!?" came a rushed and worried voice from the other end. "EMMA!" The water of the sink was loud to block the noise of the other end for Toby to hear.

Emma let a tear spill as she whispered into the phone, "Jay I-I think I'm in trouble-"

"Emma I already know- It's Toby- We're on our way, we called the police."

Emma's mouth dropped in shock but also in complete awe. Thank fucking god! "W-what do I do til then?"

"You-"

The phone was ripped from Emma's hands and she even screamed, turning around and couldn't believe the fury she saw in Tobys eyes. Toby held her phone, and then threw it into the sink, damaging it with water and Emma sobbed and shut her eyes, "Toby.." she choked on her cry, she felt tricked, betrayed, so hurt.

Her own best friend. How could he do this !?

"I knew you knew...at least, you would.." he sighed, like it was such a burden.

Emma's fearful eyes glanced over his shoulder, seeing her back door was unlocked...if only she could- Emma cried out when she moved forward to run, but he knew exactly what she was up to His hand gripped a kitchen chair and threw it in her way, almost hitting her but she backed up to the sink, her body shaking.

"Toby **why!?"** she let the tears run down her cheeks, shaking her head at him. She grew UP with him, they were friends, she had many memories with him and the gang-

"WHY!?" he shouted madly, clenching his head like he was actually losing his mind ."God you're so stupid! Would it really kill you to notice me!? To give me a chance?!"

Emma clenched her teeth madly. This was all about his stupid little crush!? "Well maybe in the back of my head, I knew you were a desperate stalker."

He snickered, "oh brave big Emma. Too good for everyone yet I have to see you falling for JAY freakin HOGART?!"

"He's 10 times more the guy you'll ever be." Emma snapped back. "I'm not afraid of you, not anymore."

Toby raised his eyebrows, "Oh no?" he reached to his back pocket as he spoke, "Rick was so right, you deserved this. I hopped on the 'kidnap' train faster than you could say '**No'."** he was taunting her, reminding her of all the times she screamed for help, begged him to stop, and yelled no repeatingly.

Emma's eyes grew large, seeing he had one knife in one hand, a rope in the other. "You're not taking me back there." Emma said matter of factly, "You'll have to kill me first."

Toby looked at her hurt, and shook his knife madly at her as he shouted, "I loved you for years! I'M the reason Rick never killed you like he did the other girls and Paige!"

Emma crashed into tears there. That was it, Paige was dead. Now she felt the fear running through her veins.

"We had to kill her, Emma. It's your fault! I knew you'd run to the cops when you got out and locked Rick up. We couldn't run and hide and keep Paige.. so we dumped her body in the river near the woods."

Emma slid down the counter, putting her head in her hands. Paige was dead. It was her fault, all her fault, Toby said it was her fault.

Toby nodded, pleased that she was submitting to him and staying still as she cried on the floor. He stepped forward, and grabbed the other end of the rope before he bent to tie them around her wrists-

_**BANG! BANG!**_

Emma screamed , shutting her eyes and Toby shook as each bullet hit his back until he dropped the knife and rope. Emma's eyes widened in horror, and got up quick before Toby fell. He dropped to his knees, a pool of blood forming around him, and fell forward. His eyes stayed open, black as night and cold.

Emma tried to catch her breath, clenching the counter to keep her standing and she looked behind Toby to the open back door, two cops standing at the door. Wes and Lee.

Jay stood behind, and he pushed past the cops who caught their breaths from shooting Killer #2 down.

"Em-" Jay ran to her, catching her before she fell as she went into complete shock.

Wes spoke into his talky on his shoulder, "Send back up to River Road, 7118. We've found the second killer to the Degrassi girls case."

Emma clung to Jay and he held her tightly. His heart pounded too, looking down at Toby's dead body. He really would of killed her, and if it weren't for the cops beating Jay to Emma's house, Jay was sure he would of killed Toby for it too. He turned his head and kissed her head, holding her tighter and whispering that'd it be okay.

((*****))

"EMMA!" Spike cried, running to her daughter who sat on porch with a bunch of police men and paramedics.

Jay was forced to go to the driveway to talk to a cop, to tell him his view of the story.

The stretcher with Toby's dead body bag passed and went into an ambulance. Neighbours and reporters were at the end of the driveway, held back by more police.

Her mother cradled her, and Snake came running up next to join and held them both. Spike looked up and shared a small loving smile to him that he returned, kissing her head and holding them tighter.

((((((***))))))

2 MONTHS LATER...

"Rick Murray, you are found guilty and I sentence you to jail for a total of 430 years for countless crimes. You're serving 60 for the death of Matt Orlander, another for the death of Paige Michealchuck..."

The judge kept speaking as the courtroom held glares on the Degrassi killer, the other one got off too lucky (Toby had died). .

"Another 80 years to life for the raping of Amy Lane, Erin Burch, Emma Nelson.."

Rick sat there with a dark look in his eyes, he had hand cuffs around his wrists, and he looked miserable and pretty ugly in the orange jumpsuit.

"Anything you'd like to say before you go to Drange Fox Prison?" The judge asked.

Emma sat in the audience, her eyes on the ground but slowly narrowed up to look at Rick across the room. Jay sat beside her, his eyes were on Rick the whole time, his eyes filled with fury and Rick avoided looking at them the whole time. He was shocked to see Jay though, with _her._

Emma's hand tightened around Jay's who finally let his murderous eyes off of Rick and glanced at her to hold hers comfortingly.

"I guess that's a no." the judge slammed his hammer down on his court, "Send Rick Murray behind bars."

Most of the room even started to clap, some yelled as he stood, the family of the murdered girls sobbed into anothers embraces. Cameras were filming and taking pictures as Rick was dragged to the back door to meet his fate.

He was stopped by Wes and Lee who smiled at him and wore top notch suits, "Enjoy Prison time Ricky." Wes said.

Lee winked.

Rick tried to hold on a straight face, but his lower lip trembled and he was shoved forward from the guard behind him.

Behind Emma was Manny, Liberty and JT. Even they stood up to clap too and Liberty put a hand on Jts shoulder. He had been in a awful state finding out about Toby, but then he had been disgusted and his life dream was to see Rick go down for this like Toby should have. It was a shame Rick brought Toby down with him. JT clapped as his eyes burned with tears and he nodded happily that Rick was going to rot in prison.

(((((******)))))

Emma picked at a flower sitting on her porch steps. Her parents had gone out for dinner together, which meant a date, which made Emma beyond happy. Spike and Snake could finally put this all behind them too. Maybe there was hope for her yet.

Especially with this guy walking over to her.. "How was talking to the press?" Jay asked, sitting beside her. She had to split up from him after the trail to finally speak out, and she did, about the missing girls, about how strong they were, and how she was sorry. She spoke out to the familys, and Snake had said some heart moving things too.

"Horrible." she admitted, gazing down at the flower and then turned her head to look at him. "but it's over now. **It's all over**."

He nodded sincerely. "It is." he happily inched closer, putting his hand on the other side of her waist to move her in closer to him. He kept his hand on her waist until it slid to her thigh, she wore a dress and she bit her lip as his fingers soothed up and down her thigh. "Soo.. "

"Mhm?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him with a small smirk and rolled her eyes laughing softly.

She, Emma Nelson, may of finally slept with Jay Hogart afew days ago. It finally felt right... and Jay had been a horny bugger since

"Can we go to my place?"

Emma looked up in a playful wonder, making him wait impatiently until she stood and stepped up her porch stairs. She grabbed his hand and said, "We can stay here.. parents are gone out."

She walked backwards as she entered her house again, Jay smoldering her as he followed her inside and kicked the door closed before he bent down and picked her up. She giggled and wrapped her long legs around his waist as he carried and laid her down on the couch.

"Here?" she taunted, gazing around her old family couch, "how romantic." she was shut up by a kiss, making her whimper in want and need. God she loved him. Head over heels. I'm sorry Rick **who?** She was busy distracted by the charming and seductive Jay Hogart, her incredible boyfriend.

He playfully grabbed her hips into his, making her moan and close her eyes. "I can make any place we fuck feel good baby." he grabbed her chin softly to make her look at him.

Emma smiled and bit her lower lip knowingly. The first time they went at it THREE times. "So what are you waiting for?" she peeled off his shirt as he growled playfully and his hands pushed her skirt up, his fingers finding their way to her panties and dug into them. Emma gasped and moaned out loud, running her fingers through his hair as he sucked on her neck. She felt him smirk against her neck the louder and faster she moaned.

"Jay. In-Inside! ..please!"

Her prayers were answered, and Jay was thrusting in and out of her slowly but deeply. He called it 'fucking' but Emma knew he was making love to her and just didn't want to say it. It'd make him look like a 'softy'..but that's what he did with her. They made love. She shuddered and felt him inside her, deep and moaned helplessly when he pulled out. When inside again, she was seeing stars.

His lips parted against her neck, and his tongue came out to swirl against her skin as he worked the tip of his swollen cock inside of her. It throbbed uncontrollably whenever Emma moaned. His hands lifted, and reached around her until he had both of her soft, round breasts in his palms.

Leaning into her, he let his hands slide down her sides until he had both of her hips gripped tightly in his hands, pulling them up into his thrusts as she sexily helped arch into him each time he thrusted. For hating even being TOUCHED months ago, Emma sure loved it now. And, only because it was him.

"I love you." His voice was like velvet against her ear. Soft, seductive, and completely in control. Another whimper made it's way out of Emma's throat. She loved that he was in love with her too, big bad Jay. But they both knew during **this, **he had her wrapped around his finger.

"I-" she moaned helplessly, not even being able to speak as she felt her orgasm washing over her. My god he was so good at this!

Closing her eyes, Emma's hands clenched around the couch cushions. Each of his thrusts was making her anxious for the next. She didn't want him to stop. She needed him to keep going...

"Oh God," Emma gasped again but gasped when he stopped, and achingly teased her by going slower than slow.

His lips pressed into her temple as he closed his eyes . Sweat covered his back, trickled from his forehead. "Tell me you love me," he breathed out through gritted teeth. She was so damn tight, he was ready to let go but he wanted to hear those words. He's heard it once already, but he would die happily hearing them from her mouth once a day.

Her voice shuddered out of her when she complied. "I love you."

Jay groaned as he went faster again, "Say it again,".

"I love you!" Emma sobbed, but a good sob, one that made her arch back and cry out his name again, shaking and coming as he too shuddered and burried his face between her neck. He came and held her to his body as he trembled.

A lustful sound of pleasure escaped his throat, and his mouth dropped to her shoulder to suck the skin there deliriously as she felt him come. Jay whimpered like an injured animal as his slowed down, until his whole body relaxed. Emma panted loudly, moaning a bit when he slipped out and lowered her dress, and zipped his pants back up.

"What?" she asked breathlessly, her brown eyes sparkling up at him, "Now you're ready to go after you got what you came for?"

Jay chuckled tiredly from their 'time together'. "I already had what I just came for." he teased playfully and smirked at her blush. He leaned back down to kiss her before he got up and helped her get up too, "There's people waiting for us at the Dot."

(((((((************))))))))

Hand in hand, Emma and Jay entered the Dot, smiling to their friends and family all their to celebrate the trail of Ricks and the fact he was put away for life.

JT hugged her, and Manny had brought out a cake even with Spinner and Liberty. Everyone clapped and dug into it.

Emma happily sat at the counter with countless other people, Jay standing behind her and stealing a sip of her water now and then as they celebrated with everyone. She caught Sean's eyes as he stood at the corner of the party. He smirked back at her as he stood with Ellie and Emma happily smiled for him as she caught the redhead kiss him

So this was what it was like to move on?

... She could get use to this.

She closed her eyes in happiness as she felt Jay kiss the back of her head before he headed to the games in the corner with Spinner and Sean. She caught both Liberty and Manny smirking at her from beside.

Yup.

Life was good now.

_**Teach me how to fight  
>I'll show you how to win<br>You're my mortal flaw  
>And I'm your fatal sin<br>Let me feel the sting  
>The pain<br>The burn  
>Under my skin<strong>_

_**Put me to the test  
>I'll prove that I'm strong<br>Won't let myself believe  
>That what we feel is wrong<br>I Finally see what  
>You knew was inside me<br>All along**_

_**That behind this soft exterior  
>Lies a warrior<strong>_

_**[Beth Crowley- Warrior]**_

**A/N: THE END GUYS! ugh, so proud I finished it. How do you feel?! I may or may not do a sequel. Ricks still alive, you never know if he gets out ;) But for now, he's locked up for good! And Jemma is going to be together forever, happily!**


End file.
